The Force Reborn
by Titus1017
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Mace Windu went back to Horrun Kal to find a suitable apprentice. Imagine if said apprentice happen to be as strong as Anakin in the force? And finally imagine if this new apprentice befriended Anakin at the most important time. Well please read and find out. It will be the turning point of the whole Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

The Force Reborn

Chapter 1:

Life Changes Everyone

I do not own Star Wars just my original characters.

(Horrun Kal before the Clone Wars)

It was a hot day on Horrun Kal and very hostile, Master Mace Windu who was born on said planet into the Ghosh Windu Clan was holding a small child. The child was brown skin, thick black hair, and silver eyes. The boy had a strong connection to the Force in fact even stronger then Mace and his clan brother Kar Vastor it was astonishing at the potential the young man had and that was why Mace was back home. He had come to take the boy to the temple to be trained in the ways of the Jedi per the request of the clan chieftain. Seeing that it would be a tragedy to let the boy die off with the rest of his failing clan and on top of that waste his potential he took the boy with him. Mace looking at the chief he said.

"I Will take him to be trained in the ways of the Jedi he seems to have great potential and like me will keep Ghosh Windu connected to the force. I bid you all fair well and wish for your lives to take a turn for the better. May the Force be with you." He said bowing in respect and leaving the chief never spoke he just smiled in content knowing that he may have at least preserved his clan.

Mace on the other hand went through a more proper evaluation of the young no named child. He started with that in fact and named the child Wolf Windu, he then checked his Midi-Chlorian count and what he saw amazed him, and it was over 22,000. That was stronger than Master Yoda and himself, and then Mace felt something else in the boy something familiar and then he realized the boy was just like him parents killed and almost nowhere go, and that was when Mace realized he had to teach him personally. So seeing his duty of securing the boy was finished he departed from his home planet with a purpose.

(8 Years later Jedi Temple on Coruscant)

It had been 8 years since Young Ty had been taken from Horrun Kal and he was sensational. He was now 10 years old very strong and learned at an unusual level, he was also very gifted in training both physically and in the use of the Force. He was also very kind to others and had great Charisma and made friends with many. He was friends with several his own age and some above, his best friend however was Anakin Skywalker who arrived about two years prior and was 12 years old. Anakin was called the Chosen One due to the circumstances of birth and like Ty his massive Midi-Chlorian count both being about even. It was Ty who met Anakin first in the Temple and even shared his knowledge of temple life with him. Now Ty and Anakin were very much alike in the form of training, technology, and love of adventure something both boys being reprimanded several times for their disobeying curfew and opting for battling with their hand crafted droids. As for appearances Ty was tall for his age and also very muscular as well. He looked like Mace in some ways but was considered better looking, his hair was cut like a soldiers and he had the padawan braid. As for clothing he wore a Black version of Maces Outfit and added white and black gloves. Anakin was like Ty in that he was tall for his age but differed in that he was lean built and as for his hair it was cut with only a braid remaining to show he was a padawan. Anakin was considered Handsome like Ty and was also very gifted in the force and a quick study. He learned what took most younglings and padawan 4 to 5 years to learn in only two. And his physical prowess was on par with Ty. As for both padawan's lightsaber training they were considered prodigies by the likes of Cin Drallig, Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Plo Koon. They like all learners learned Form 1 and Form 2. After that they began to practice the more complexed forms of lightsaber combat. And since both were apprenticed to great Masters being Ty with Mace and Anakin with Obi-Wan Kenobi it was only natural they would be great. And that was where the two differed in style Ty opted for and double bladed lightsaber and began studying Forms 3, 5, and 7, to go along with his quick mastery of the first two forms. Although him learning Form 7 came with a lot of proving to his master as he had several reasons why he should not and, almost would not teach him. As for Anakin he opted for Forms 1, 2, 3, and, 5. He was more partial to 3 and 5 as one provided defense and the other offense and defense. Both were accomplished in hand to hand combat being taught personally by Kit Fisto and Mace Windu with Ty being the better of the two. As for their skills in using the force they were incredible for their age showing more promise than Yoda if they continued to work hard and maintain focus. And that is now where we find ourselves with Ty and Anakin sitting with their respective masters, Master Yoda, Kit Fisto, and Plo Koon. Mace was discussing something with the masters while the padawan's were talking about sparring later Ty spoke saying

"So Anakin how about me and you go train and spar with Master Drallig, he said we could come by today. And I really want to finish mastering the first two forms they are really good for making an opponent think were average and then BAM! Advanced combat we could have many victories that way."

"I agree but Master Obi-Wan wants me to work on meditation so I guess I can't make it. You know I am not like you, you know able to cut that high energy switch on and off. But I will learn, have you seen Veld lately he was with Master Ry-Gaul on some training mission to Ziost I was wondering when they would return."

"I am not sure but I heard it was going okay. How is that project going with Olin is he still by the book on everything?"

"He is still being stubborn, I mean the attack pattern we are using is failing 5 out of ten times we use it in the simulation. And he follows orders even when they are bad. Man I wish you were my partner in this how is it going for you and Nhadar."

"Great actually we have won 9 out of ten battle scenarios and his sense of strategy is better than my own." Ty finished still feeling a bit sorry for Anakin since Anakin and Ferus disliked each other so much it bordered on hatred. Ty then looked over at the masters and decided to speak to Kit Fisto who was one of Ty's older friends and mentors in the way of Martial Arts, as he approached the group he bowed which got their attention. Seeing him Mace asked

"What can we do for you my Padawan I sense you have a question or more like a favor to ask one of us?" He said not surprising Ty at all at how is teacher read him like a book. He then spoke to Master Fisto saying

"Master Fisto I was wondering since I have been training with you in the past I was trying to find a style of martial arts that fit my skill set and as I was researching I found 3 that stuck out to me the first are Tera Kasi, the second Echani, and the last K'thri. I was wondering could you assist me in finding some teachers or Holocrons of Jedi who used the styles." He said hopefully. Kit smiled since he with some help from Plo Koon could help him. He then said

"Yes I can help you with at least two of those three. And I can see why you would choose those three. Echani fits your love of physical expression and love pushing your limits. Tera Kasi shows your love of refinement and being one with yourself and honing the body to its highest potential same as Echani. And as for K'thri it is ancient and vastly different than Echani in which you choose speed and fluidity, something I think you realized was a good compliment to the other two. Now as for teachers I have an uncle who owes me a favor and he is the leader of a religious sect that practices Tera Kasi called Salai Kasi. As for Echani I know of some Holocrons that have full instructions though I will have to be present at all times to make sure the Holocrons will be under significant protection. And as for K'thri we have a few practitioners of the ancient form of combat. One being Master Jo Fan, he is the foremost practitioner and master here in the temple and lucky for you he is looking for an apprentice. And since you are the only one to express interest and have a back ground in martial arts I will put your name forth personally." He said shocking Ty then Mace spoke up saying

"And then there is the portions of your lightsaber training, you and young Anakin have made great strides in Form 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. And you my padawan have shown great promise in Form 7. Now we need to progress you both to higher levels of training, as for your use of the force Master Yoda and Master Tholme will be teaching you two privately. Which brings us to why we are doing this, normally we do not give padawan's training in this manner due to it looking like favoritism, but you two are special cases both of you have the most potential of any Jedi seen in the last 2,000 years and have to be taught properly and what we have planned for you two will push you to your limits and will put you in contact with the dark side on many occasions and trust me I know, for I went through similar training. And the key of all of this is to master yourself and your emotions; this will be the determining factor of your lives as men and Jedi. Now please follow us."

With that Ty and Anakin followed the masters to an elevator; after everyone entered they went to level 0 of the temple. Upon arrival they could feel the force pulling at them almost physically and it unnerved them both to no end. Mace and Obi-Wan exited first followed by Plo Koon, Kit, and Yoda who opted to ride on Plo Koon's shoulder. And then boys walked into the dark room which almost immediately lit up revealing a training room probably as large as the entire foundation of the temple and it was vast and held everything from modern to ancient weapons, to what looked to be endless walls of archives. Then it donned on Anakin to ask a question

"Master's what outside of training will we be doing down here?"

"You will be living here and when not training you will be studying. You will be allowed to take missions which test your recently learned skills and if you progress properly you will be allowed to socialize on occasion. And as for how long you will be doing this to put it simply years." Answered Plo Koon who knew all about this type of training for advanced Padawan's and how dangerous it was. It would either make or break a gifted Jedi Knight hopeful mostly it being the latter.

Seeing no way to reply the two Padawan's composed themselves and proceeded to feel out the situation. After a while of silence the two young Jedi hopefuls opened their eyes with a renewed since of purpose looking at their teachers they both said

"Were Ready!" and so it began.

(7 years later)

It had been seven long and hard years for Ty Windu and the chosen one Anakin Skywalker. The two had been through hell and had not fully seen daylight except for the Battle of Geonosis, they were called to help rescue Senator Amidala, Ferus Olin, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The latter being captured by Count Dooku and the former being captured by Jango Fett as a result of trying to rescue Obi-Wan. For you see Anakin was released from the care of Obi-Wan in favor of him learning from a more experienced Master one Tera Inube an aged Cosian Jedi Master who was known for his patience and wisdom something that Anakin needed in abundance. As for the two they had changed drastically before them chosen as the final two of the two hundred and twelve Jedi sent to Geonosis. As far as appearance went they were very different Ty stood at an imposing 6 foot 5 and 235 pounds, he was built for speed, power, and agility. He looked different than Mace now baring a resemblance to his now known grandfather the Chief of the now all but extinct Ghosh Windu Clan and wore his hair in the style of a Mohawk. He was happy to hear and it was still comfortable to know that Kar Vastor was still holding out with his remaining forces. As for clothing apparel Ty took to wearing a suit of armor given to him by an old Mandalorian warrior known only as War. It was silver on the cloth and blue on the Mandalorian armor plates with black stripes on the shoulders and on the outer legs. He was armored down to his very boots and around his waist was a utility belt holding a DC-15 heavy pistol, 2 vibro blades, and his lightsabers. It had retractable blades on the wrist which he augmented after the battle of Geonosis to cut through droids. He even had a helmet which he emblazoned with the symbol of the Jedi on it and attached a rebreather to it and range finder. The chest plate also had the symbol of the Jedi and on the back of it the Ghosh Windu symbol which was of an ancient and unknown creature resembling the mythical Dragons. As for his training it was like the masters of the order expected to be successful. Ty was a master in all forms of his chosen martial arts and very successful in lightsaber combat. He decided after mastering Mace's Form 7 that he would augment the style by employing the same lightsaber design as described by Obi-Wan that Darth Maul used, his second lightsaber choice was almost exactly like Mace's only it had a longer hilt and was a bit heavier but as a gift from Mace to him for completing his training was made of electrum. The crystals that chose him were very rare one was White which was placed inside the Dual Bladed lightsaber, the second was actually like his teacher though a darker purple and was of coursed placed in the electrum covered lightsaber. His abilities with the force were impeccable as well with him rivaling some masters in Telekinesis, force speed, force strength, and force repulse. His other skills in the force also were in force lightning and repulse.

Anakin was also extremely successful and remarkably accepting of Tera Inube and his teachings. He was now at 6 foot 3 inches and weighed in at 195 pounds. His hair was now neck length and he resembled his mother, his clothing consisted of a black version of the standard Jedi Knights uniform with added armor he designed for close and medium range fighting and he wore the symbol of the Jedi Guardians on sash on his left side which consisted of the Jedi symbol with a lightsaber positioned across the middle. He was a master in lightsaber combat and mastered like his best friend Ty most of his chosen lightsaber styles and all of the two martial arts he chose which were K'thri and Tera Kasi. His lightsaber was strikingly similar to Qui-Gon Jinn only that it was bit bulkier and had a blue blade. He was in the terms of Master Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi, a force of nature in his use of the force. In fact only Ty and Master Yoda could really measure up with Yoda as of right now still being the strongest of the three. His skills were similar to Ty and except he mastered force healing and mind control something Tera Inube and Yoda made sure he knew. Ty could do the mind control as well but was just not as good as Anakin. As for their relationship with other members of the order it was somewhat shaky but still quite a few being friends. For Ty it was Ayla Secura, Tru Veld, Rohm Kota who was many years his senior, Quinlan Vos, and of course his masters. For Anakin it was Adi Gallia, Shaak Ti, Kento Marek, and Nhadar Vebb. Together they were all mutual friends just they were closer with Ty and Anakin at different levels. Ty and Anakin met some prior and during the training and garnered respect from all of them even being considered two of the strongest members of the group even though they were still padawan's. Which brings us to where we are now, sitting in the council chamber in front of the Jedi High Council. Standing together silent side by side were the still considered Padawan's Ty Windu and Anakin Skywalker, if they were promoted today they would be the last of their friends to be given the honor of Knighthood. Looking at them piercingly were Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda who like Mace wore an unreadable expression, the other members of the council such Mundi, Fisto, and Tiin all looked deep in thought of what should happen. After another 5 minutes Yoda spoke

"Impressive you have been not only in battle and training but also in emotional control. Shown skill, leadership, and balance you have all traits a Jedi must possess. Also have you shown great discipline and restraint in facing the dark side, many failures there would have been if any normal person would have taken the form of training you did. And as such we the council are promoting you both to Knighthood and Generals of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic." Master Yoda finished standing along with Mace igniting their lightsabers and Knighting them formally. Then when that was completed Mace spoke in his usual serious tone

"We are proud to call you Knights of the Republic and honored to have had a part in your journey. I as well as the others will discuss your assignments, but know that the journey has truly begun and you are like every other Jedi representing a prestigious group. I sense a great future for you both and also great peril, but remember trust in the Force and it will guide you. Now this meeting is concluded." Hearing this everyone stood and proceeded to leave all except Mace and Yoda. Upon entering the elevator the two let out a loud breath they did not realize they had been holding. It was even for Jedi as skilled as them a nerve racking time when it came to promotions. The two had completed fewer missions with their teachers but they were also extremely difficult and they also had quite a few more traditional Jedi set against them being given the training and none more so the Ferus Olin who during their training was promoted and even been favored by the Chancellor as a personal friend and confidant. His skills were impeccable and very polished. His teacher Siri Tachi was also set against the two saying they were being favorited by the council due to their Midi-Chlorian counts being so high, and there was master Pong Krell who saw the two as threat to the order and finally there was master Depa Bilaba who for some reason did not like Ty learning to master Form 7. And as luck would have it the two did meet Ferus Olin and within a second of seeing them he started off as he usually did saying

"Well if it is not our two favorite prodigies, and what do we have here newly promoted and braids freshly cut. Congrats you are now and after so long a member of the Jedi Knights." He said his voice laced with sarcasm and arrogance. Anakin spoke surprisingly calm and said in response

"You know Ferus sarcasm really does not suit you, in truth it makes you look inferior and somewhat stupid. I pity you and wish you the best of luck. Ty lets go and find the others I believe I sense them up ahead." And with that reply Ferus looked shocked and very embarrassed since after that he realized Master Plo Koon and Mundi and heard everything and both were disappointed in Ferus for his attitude towards his comrades.

(With Ty and Anakin)

After making their way a little further into the temple they decided to get some food at Dexter Jettsters restaurant. Upon preparing to leave they were stopped by a beep on Ty's commlink, wondering who it could be he answered it and to his surprise it was Ayla Secura. Now Ayla was probably his best and closest female friend, and if they were not bound by the code would definitely be a couple. And for Ty it was very difficult to manage his actual love for her, but he was a man of his word and focused on the now full blown war that needed to be fought. Anakin was also in the same position with another Jedi one Luminara Unduli now she was a Master and very bound by the code but she for some reason could not put her feelings aside for Anakin. But back to Ayla and her call Ty spoke asking

"Hello Ayla how can I help you, I sense you have heard the news?"

"Yes I did and congratulations to you both, I am calling to ask if you and Anakin would like to come with the crew to have a meal and celebrate we may not get another chance for a long while." She said sounding very serious at the last sentence.

"Sure, that was what Anakin and I had plan to do, you calling was perfect timing." He said genuinely glad his friends were so thoughtful. Then Anakin asked

"Who will be there Ayla?"

"Master Kota, Ti, Kento, Tru Veld and his former master Ry-Gaul, Quinlan Vos, and Nhadar Vebb. We will see you at the Blue Moons Lounge on upper Coruscant be there in 30 minutes." And with that she cut the link. As for Anakin and Ty they smiled and were off to meet their friends.

(30 Minutes later Blue Moons Lounge)

It was a nice day for the newly promoted Knights and they were kicking back with some of their best friends and as equals no less. Looking at everyone sitting and talking it was hard to believe this peace would not last. Sitting in front of Ty was Ry-Gaul a very imposing man that was only a hair shorter then Ty he was a great master who said few words and when he did speak everyone listened. Then there was Kento Marek who was Knight who was the polar opposite of Ry-Gaul, he was like Ty and Anakin in that he loved adventure and had penchant for being reckless, he wore the standard tan and brown Jedi Knight tunic. He was average height and considered handsome by many civilian women. Next was Nhadar Vebb who was a Mon Cala and he was a very gifted Knight being promoted a year prior, he was Kit Fisto's apprentice before that, and like his teacher very gifted with a lightsaber and a sound strategist even being trained in battle meditation. The group talked amongst themselves with Ty speaking with Veld about his plan for a new lightsaber combat form. After another 10 minutes Ty stopped talking to Veld and began talking to Vos asking him

"Master Vos do you think that Dooku is truly the master of this war or is it something more sinister then we think it is?"

"I believe it is. Since when has Dooku even as power hungry as he is ever wanted this much destruction, and why would he attack the Jedi at all he was one of us and he used to be admired by many. I just don't understand why this has happened at all, I know it was a lot of tension but I felt we could have made this war disappear through diplomacy. And furthermore I think Palpatine was too anxious to pass the bill through for the clone army as a full scale military asset any one with good sense would know that by doing that it showed a full source of provocation." Vos finished then master Ry-Gaul spoke saying

"I agree with Vos something is going on and it is shrouded in the Dark Side. I think we should really keep an eye on the Chancellor and the senate as well. Who knows what could happen with the senate now that the war is on, we must appeal to them to increase security, and I believe we should supplement it with clones, Jedi, and the senate guard. In fact I believe Even Piell should lead it his expertise and his tough attitude would make him perfect for the job." Ry-Gaul finished

"Yes I agree with that as well master it I will let Master Yoda know myself since I have to see him tomorrow morning. Can you help me with the proposal tonight Master Ry-Gaul and I would like Nhadar Vebb to assist me if you would help me I would appreciate it." He asked Nhadar he replied quickly and said

"Absolutely I will begin upon reaching the temple we can meet in the temple in the library. I will ask master Fisto to reserve a space for us."

"Great Nhadar I am glad to hear it. I will meet you once I have everything I need."

"Good now with business concluded lets have some fun. Now who is up for Bantha steaks and Hot wings?" asked Ty with a smile so pretty it made Ayla look away with a blush. After another couple of hours everyone ate and laughed and talked about old times and the present and then they left. Anakin and Ty decided to go and meet some of their more unsavory friends in the black market of Coruscant. Now don't worry they were not criminals by any means but they understood the value of keeping contacts in the underworld. Even Jabba the Hutt made it his business to get information from the man that Ty and Anakin were going to meet. His name was Blu Java and he was the best source of underworld information he was dressed in some rather shabby looking clothes to hide who he was and what he possessed. Seeing his friends he smiled his usual smile the Coruscant native was obviously born and raised in the lower portion of the city covered planet. And if there was one thing Blu knew was that knowledge was power and in that regard Blu had it all. And luckily he had it all and on top of that he always made sure since there first encounter that Ty and Anakin had the information they needed. So approaching him Ty gave him the signal for a private conversation and he obliged by escorting them to his private office. Once inside Blu asked in very raspy voice saying

"What can I do for you friends you two are about the only two I have especially now since the war has broken out and I ain't one to sell out the Jedi and trust me the CIS is pushing hard for me to do so. So I guess I am really glad you came by I have been told by a reliable source that the CIS is using the Black Sun, The Pike Syndicate, and some new organization from Mandalore "Death Watch" to move weapons and lead droid troops. But the worse has been the knowledge of these Sith Acolytes going by the name of the "Blood Sun Council" they are supposedly a large group but it is unknown how many or who is leading them. Did the Jedi have any of this information?"

"Only on the Sith which I guess would be fitting. My master was the one to encounter them on Geonosis they seemed to be strong in the force though the ones he fought seemed to rely on brute force and not strategy. I would request that you look into them a bit more for me as officially we cannot the council seems to want to write it off as an isolated case since the Sith of the recent times have followed The Rule of Two I myself as well as Anakin would like to be sure. So for me can you happen to drop the information off anonymously right?"

"Actually I can my friend and I believe I have an old senate guard uniform I can use and an old ID number as well I think I can make it happen for you." He finished extending his hand which Ty accepted solidifying the deal. So with that Anakin and Ty went back to the Temple and stayed up sparring and training all night long only resting about three hours before the sunrise.

(The next morning)

Ty, Anakin, and 4 other Jedi were standing in front of the council with its newly elected member Obi-Wan Kenobi now they had a complete council and with it could reach a more thorough consensus. Looking them over with his ever critical eye was Mace Windu. He looked at Ty first then Anakin, then Ferus Olin, Nhadar Vebb, Tru Veld, and Kento Marek. All were standing before them and all had a look of excitement on their faces, seeing this Mace spoke up saying

"As of today you all will be taking on Padawan learners. Now I know times are turbulent and we should not be giving you such responsibilities, but we also know that we need Jedi to keep peace so as such you have been selected by us the council personally to see this through. Now as for who will be teaching who, starting with Anakin Skywalker you will be teaching the Togruta youngling Ashoka Tano she is skilled and very gifted but she is also very stubborn at times. Ty Windu you will be teaching an older student we discovered on Dathomir, we received him from the Night Sisters since he was to rebellious to the traditional way of the Dathomiri Zabrak Night Brothers. He seemed to disagree on the term of one gender being above another and he is quite headstrong so you will have your work cut out for you, his name is Savage Oppress and he is surprisingly very powerful in the force and he is also not so surprisingly very gifted in weapons and martial arts so on that note you will have to prove yourself to him as a capable teacher so you might have to exert some force as is tradition with his people. Ferus Olin you will be teaching a male Bothan named Jor Flet he is above average in stealth and was a standout among the younglings in lightsaber training. Kento Marek you will be teaching the male Wookie named Dewchooka he is very gifted in the physical portion of Jedi Training and a fairly powerful in using the force he is young to be a padawan and being a Wookie he is looking to prove his strength so teaching him patience would be best. Nhadar you will be teaching the female Gungan Zor Tarpals, General Tarpals Daughter to be precise, she like most Gungans are acrobatic, fast in water, and very good spear fighters. She is a bit older but very disciplined though she can be a free spirit and her gifts in the force are above average.

Finally Tru Veld you will be teaching a young Paun named Elu Took he is very gifted in tactics and very talented in lightsaber combat and like Zor Tarpals above average in use of the force. Now as for why we chose you also we believe that these students of yours may one day be skillful enough and how should I say thorough enough that they may one day be part of the Jedi Guardians, as you know they are trackers and protectors of Holocrons as well ancient Sith and Jedi Artifacts. We believe that these students of the force will be just what we need for future expeditions in the galaxy so please take good care with their training. Now everyone but Knights Windu and Skywalker are to leave meet their charges, Ty and Anakin we have arranged for you to meet your students at the temple fountain. Now as for why you are here is simple." Mace said then Master Plo Koon spoke up saying

"You two have been appointed to lead the entire 501st legion in conjunction with the 7th fleet. Ty you are leading this operation alongside Anakin here due to your complementing skills and qualities. Your friends in the senate consisting of senator Bail Organa, Senator Padme Amidala, the Previous Chancellor Valorum, Mon Calamari senator Don Gar, and finally the senator of Kamino Song Me. Have all combined resources to create and given you a fleet large enough for the job you are being tasked with which is the taking of and holding of the Outer-Rim territories. If we hold the outer regions we limit the amount of hiding places for the enemy, as well as cut off supplies to the many out post they no doubt have. It appears that the CIS has already taken a majority of the Outer-Rim and it is up to you all to take it back." Plo Koon finished.

Then Obi-Wan spoke up saying that

"Now my friends I will pick up on the portion Plo Koon left out. Your military might, will consist of 45 Mon Cala Viscount Dreadnaught class Cruisers, 250 Venator Class Star destroyers, 75 MC-80, 85 Victory II class star cruisers, and finally 65 Acclamator class assault ships. As for Star fighters you have been given 1585 Z-95 headhunters, 5200 V-Wings, 4850 Y-Wings, 3500 ARC-170's, 155 N-1 starfighters, 450 Corellian Corvettes, and as a gift from Utapau thanks to Bail Organas friendship with their leader Tion Medon your fleet has received 950 Utapaun P-38 starfighters. Also on the list 45 Kuat Drive Yard Firesprays they were given on the conditioned that only the your best pilots operate them and that when they do so you are to be present at all times so please make sure they are necessary when used and as a gift to you both Captain Akbar has given you two of his Prototype starfighters called B-Wings, it would seem that the fighter is designed way different then the fighters of today and as for you Ty Senator Amidala has gifted you the Infiltrator ship used by Darth Maul it was in good shape upon discovery but it appeared that any useful information onboard its computers were completely erased." Obi-Wan said finishing his read out.

He then looked over to Zabrak Jedi Master Eeth Koth who spoke up saying

"Knights in conjunction with your aerial combat weaponry and equipment, you have been allotted an over whelming number of troops to take the Outer-Rim it consist of well over 350,000 troops. On top of those numbers you have been given the Republic Commando team called Delta Squad, it consist of the leader Delta-38, Delta-07, Delta-41, and Delta-62. Your ground vehicles consist of AT-TE's, AT-RT's, the massive Juggernauts, LAAT Gunships, Troop transports, and Vehicle Transports and finally Incom T-47 airspeeders for close range air support. The speeders were reconfigured for combat and both ground and air support." Eeth Koth finished.

Mace Windu then spoke up and saying

"You two may choose 5 Jedi each to assist you; two can be from this very council. Now Anakin you may choose first." Looking around Anakin looked at his old master and then over to Ki-Adi-Mundi after thinking he said

"I want masters Kenobi and Mundi to accompany me as my council members, as for my other three I would like to send for Master Unduli, Knight Tru Veld, and Master Ry-Gaul." He finished satisfied with his choices.

"Very Well." said Mace "Now for you Ty who will you choose?"

"I would choose you Master but I know you have to deal with the senate and its drama so for my council member choices I choose Master Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, as for my last three choices I choose Quinlan Vos, Rohm Kota and his militia, and Ayla Secura. Now may I ask who my admirals are and what's the name of our Flagship?"

"Well since you are the leader Ty along with Anakin you two have received the Chiss Admiral Kato Wall, Human Admiral Wolfe Yularen, and finally Zabrak Admiral Tico Bode. All three are very skilled and very strategic though Admiral Yularen is very by the book. Admiral Wall wishes to work with you Ty specifically as does Admiral Bode wishes to work with you specifically Anakin. Now you each will have a Flagship both being Viscount class Dreadnaught cruisers. Ty yours is called, "Krayt Dragons Might", Anakin yours is called the "Blue Knight" now onto who will oversee everything I and the council all agree that Masters Th-" But Mace was cut off abruptly due to Ty's interjection

"You will all over see nothing, because the moment you spoke the words of myself and Anakin being in charge of this you forfeited your right to oversee anything other than progress. You all just worry about Coruscant and its corruption let my teammates and I handle the Outer-Rim. Besides you already have four Council members with us, what is the extra overseeing for? You do not trust us now?"

"Now my old apprentice you should remember where you are at and with who you are speaking to. I am not some Padawan you are teaching."

"That may be true but I am and never have been a fool, I know you also master and you thought you put me in place by telling me I was in charge you insulted my intelligence to such a degree that you assumed I would not recognize that little detail. But I say this that I AM in charge and not put in place you managed and don't confuse the two. Now if you will all excuse me?" Ty finished a little bit pass insulted seeing an opportunity to have a little fun Anakin grabbed Ty's shoulder and said

"Hey Ty did not also say that the fleet built was given to you and I? And does that not mean you and I are technically now leaders of our own private Military? I believe even the Clone Troopers are now bound by the circumstances so long as we serve the Republic as well right?"

"I believe it does Anakin now Masters Fist, Plo, Mundi, and Kenobi, are you leaving with us or do Anakin and I need to choose new people to replace you?"

"No, I do not think that will be necessary since we happen to agree with your reasoning. And after what I just witnessed I wonder myself how many times the council has done what they tried to do to you to me. With that I must withdraw my hand from the council ranks." Said Master Mundi then Master Plo spoke up saying

"I agree as well there is no telling what you have done to the likes of the weaker willed Jedi." Plo Koon then looked at Kit who nodded saying

"If you would try to spy on two young Knights who have more invested in the Jedi Order and the Republic than most in this room then I too cannot be part of this council." After that Obi-Wan spoke up saying

"I concur with the others on this based on the grounds that using our own to spy on two Knights is far from the Jedi Way I too revoke my own status as a council member." He said somberly landing the final shock on the remaining Council members which prompted Mace Windu to speak with authority saying

"You may leave but you will not be on this mission any longer I hereby banish you from taking the Outer-Rim. Does the Council agree?" He asked he immediately received nods from everyone including a stiff nod from Yoda.

"Well who else has the man power and resources to take the Outer-Rim besides us you may be the council but you are not the council how are you going to tell them that the fleet gifted to them by not only four of the very own and very outspoken members and the previous Chancellor that the Fleet given to them will not be used for its purpose?" Asked Plo Koon to the remaining Council members who were stomped for an answer, after a full minute of conversing amongst themselves Yoda and Mace agreed on a suggestion of masters Koth and Tiin saying

"You make a valid point so as a chance to see if you are not a threat you will be given the most dangerous ops in the Outer-Rim and part of the Mid-Rim as well as an assisting unit. Now for your first mission you are to take out the Hutt families and take over their trade routes now dismissed."

And with that the group left in silence slightly shaken by the sly move that Mace had made and at how easily the group sided with. Deciding to stay together to save time Ty spoke to the others saying.

"I can't believe that my old teacher would go through all the trouble of teaching us all these training exercises and work on our skills to the point we passed out in exhaustion just to not trust us. I just wonder why that's all. What do you all think about it?" The first to speak was Kit Fisto who said

"It would seem they witnessed both of your skills in battle. I guess the way you all defeated and lead your troops against the horde of droids on Geonosis and how most of the more experienced Jedi were not able to keep up with two at the time advanced Padawans'. And believe it or not the Council does not discuss everything together, see I and Obi-Wan were Junior Members. Plo Koon and Mundi were temporary members and were not notified as well due to the sensitivity of the information they were discussing I guess they just let the force guide them to their decision."

"That maybe, but even the force can be clouded and just outright wrong as we have all seen. Look at how many premonitions we have all seen and how many have been accurate? What maybe three out of ten, it is just one of those things that happen and you must understand what it means and rationalize what everything means. I would even wager that may have seen something in the force that showed them something catastrophic happening to the Jedi Order and probably think you two are the catalyst for such a horrible future." Said master Mundi

Then Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke up saying with a strong clarity in his voice

"That may be true but I also believe that our threat is within our senate and leadership. And I also believe that you will both be needed to save the Order, and to help lead and protect the galaxy." As that was said the team approached the fountain and saw the two new charges of Ty and Anakin.

After walking a little further they definitely recognized Ty Windu's apprentice. He was a tall Dathomiri Zabrak about 6'8 and probably 245 pounds. He was no doubt augmented by the Night Sisters from birth, but he had a kind look in his eyes that was genuine. He appeared to be about 17 years old and had brown and gold skin with black and white markings all over. He wore a special made Dathomiri armor that had torso armor made of Rancor Hide and pants plated with tempered durasteel and Heavy Dathomiri Boots. It was on his wrist were bladed wrist guards and on his hip was a special sword he was given by the leader of the Night Brothers. Seeing him Ty smiled and said to his new charge

"Welcome to the order and by definition my mission, I will explain more later on. Now judging by your appearance I believe you are not one for sneaking around and more attuned to the physical and raw power form of training. Now tell me what forms of lightsaber combat you have been introduced to?"

"I was introduced to the styles of Form 2, 3, and 5. I am also very well trained in the weapons of the Night Brothers, and I was so skilled with using the Martial Arts of the Night Brothers I am a master of the Hawk eye fist which consist of highly accurate and fast strikes to the joints and pressure points. The second one is the style of the Gundark, it places emphasis on multiple strikes at full power to impose your will on your opponent and finally the style of the Bull Rancor, and it is as it represents power, speed, strength, and ferocity. But as I look at you Master I see you too have trained in the Martial Arts and that you are very powerful. But back to what you asked me that is it. As for my abilities in the force I can use force pull and choke as well as a mid-level repulse. I would like to say also that I am honored to be among the ranks of the Jedi at any level, and also please have patience with me master I am just starting on my journey as force wielder." Savage said bowing to Ty in respect.

Ty Replied saying "I will and I am already impressed with your abilities you show great promise as a Jedi and I believe one day you will become a Master." After saying that Ty looked at Ashoka and saw that she was young though not as young as they assumed she was about 14 and short for a Togruta. She had orange brown skin with white markings on her face, she also had a blue and white head crest that tapered off into tentacles and she green eyes. She was wearing a skirt with shorts underneath that came to knee level and short sleeve leather like armor shirt, and arm bracers and light boots.

After reading her feelings Anakin recognized her feelings of nervousness and anxiety. He could also detect a large hint of arrogance in her as well. So seeing this as a good a time as any to let her know who was in charge of her training Anakin spoke saying

"So young one I sense a great deal of conflict in you are you intimidated by us or is it your fellow padawan Savage here?" he smirked quickly after seeing her change in expression she still responded saying.

"I am not intimidated least of all by him, you are all my superiors and as such I am obligated and want to show you respect. As for Savage he is way behind in use of the force and lightsaber training." She finished conceitedly. Hearing this made Anakin think of himself as did it to Ty who spoke next to Anakin saying

"Anakin we have a little time before we have to meet with the team we have chosen, let us take our Padawans to Cin Drallig and have them spar a bit you know to see what we are working with."

"Yes I like your line of thinking come you two we will see who is superior as well. Let's go, oh are you coming Masters?"

"I think we will go on ahead and meet with the others we will be at the Docking bays just don't take too long."

"Okay we won't and don't believe it will take so long." And with Anakin's peace said the group separated.

(Cin Drallig's training center)

After asking Master Drallig could they have use of one of his training rooms the group of four along with Cin Drallig entered the room. Cin Drallig was asked to be the official for the spar and so it was.

Looking at each other from across the ring Savage dropped into his Gundark fist which was the right leg in front along with the left arm extended forward and both hands slightly open to reduce drag in his punches.

Ashoka opted for the style of K'thri which slightly surprised Anakin, But Ty had assumed she might know that style since she appeared to be rather acrobatic. Her stance was pure with her arms extended to that of wings on a bird and her base stance solid and in a leaping position. So seeing this Cin Drallig asked were both warriors ready, getting affirmative nods from both he shouted

"Begin!" and so it did with Ashoka springing forward at top speed aiming to end the fight quickly. Savage seeing her approach opted not to move out of the way but take her hit to see what she was working with, and it payed off. She landed three punches and a back flip kick to his chin, but to her shock he was unfazed. Which was mostly because of harsh his training was. Seeing her still in shock Savage pressed forward landing some devastating punches to her stomach and face. Ashoka who was dazed manage to recover slightly to grab his wrist and flip over landing a kick to his neck but like before it was fruitless due to her lack of strength due to her body obviously not being fully developed. Savage tired of playing around switch to his more precise style to end the fight without harming her any further. He went with his Hawk eye fist and proceeded to dismantle her defenses and her body causing her to fall back temporarily paralyzed from hitting several key pressure points and thus also passed out from the pain of the strikes.

Seeing all this Cin Drallig called a halt to the fight, he then looked at Savage and smiled telling him

"Great fight for you I should say, I see the Night Brothers have trained you well. you are officially the winner of this match and as a reward I will give you a pass to train here any month of the year you see fit."

"Thank you Master Cin Drallig I truly do appreciate this gesture. Now onto your teacher Savage let us see what he thought." Cin Drallig said giving him the nod to tell him what he needed to know. After a full 30 seconds Ty spoke

"I am impressed with your skill sets and how well you hid your talents with a lightsaber and your real strength in wielding the force. Your opponent attacked you first to prove she was superior to you and she found it to be different then what she conceived in her mind. And with that also brought on arrogance to assume you did not need ones help. In order to be called a master is having the ability to take ownership of one's responsibility and mistakes. It also means showing restraint. Now let's wake her up shall we."

And so they did, and when she came too Ashoka looked around and asked

"How long was I out for?"

"Just about 20 minutes." Said a smirking Anakin, when she saw the look on his face she asked,

"What is that smirk for?" The next to speak was Ty who was standing next to Savage who had a blank expression on his face.

"Well young Ashoka I am pleased to tell you that you have tasted defeat at the hands of a superior opponent. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I have nothing to say other than how did he withstand my attack? That attack normally worked on everyone, especially larger opponents and how did you take all those punches?" She asked still in shock at what transpired.

"Well it is simple." Said Savage "You do not hit hard at all, I have been conditioned by the Night Brothers to the point of death to block out pain and discomfort. And the reason you even hit me is because I allowed it, I wanted to see just how strong you were and I was not impressed. And I even spoke of my skill set and you assumed that my strongest set of skills were in hand to hand. We never got into weapons luckily for you because if we had I don't believe you would be waking up as fast as you did. I actually went easy on you. I have been training since I could walk, and have been in many fights, so be careful how you underestimate your opponents."

So with all that said the group departed to meet up with their chosen teams. Only the Force knew what would take place in this war.


	2. Chapter 2

The Force Reborn

Chapter 2: Ryloth in turmoil,

Anakin and Luminaras' story told

It was a quiet trip to Ty and Anakin's Flag Ships upon arrival they were met by the faces of clones and all the Admirals and finally their Jedi Teams seeing as they needed to take care of things quickly as to get to the Outer-Rim and get some decisive victories. So looking at one another Ty and Anakin called their respective teams and parted ways. Ty stayed aboard his dreadnaught with his team which consisted of Clone Commander Zillo, Clone Captain Bo, Admiral Kato Wall, the Human Captain Rick Bombwell, Jedi Knights and Masters, Quinlan Vos, Rohm Kota and his militias second-in-command Fel Botton, Jedi Masters Fisto and Plo Koon opted to each lead a portion of the fleet, as for Ayla Secura she opted to stay with her old master at the request of Ty due to their synchronicity as former master and pupil, they were in charge of tracking and interrogation. The final group was Delta Squad which consisted of the now identified Delta 38 aka Boss, Delta 62 aka Scorch, Delta 07 aka Sev, and finally Delta 41 aka Fixer. This was his top command team. He opted to train his pilots personally for those he thought could fly the Firesprays and N-1 starfighters. And he and Anakin decided to train in their B-Wings together at a later date and time. As for who were Anakin's top team consisted of Captain Rex of the 501st and Sergeant Appo and Fox and Commander Cody. As for his Jedi team he opted for Mundi and Kenobi to work closely with the Generals and Admirals of the fleet helping strategize and organize the troops and pilots. It was smart since Ki-Adi had two brains and a second heart so with that he could process and multi task many different things and very accurately by the way. Now as for the way he fought along with Master Kenobi skills as well they were impressive together and hard to defeat. Same with Plo Koon and Fisto, opposite styles that matched perfectly, and with Ty and Anakin running the official show and leading from the front it would be astronomical to see what would happen in the future. But it has been 8 months since their departure from Coruscant and they had several above average victories. And with the addition of the new Delta-7B Starfighter's and it was a formidable starfighter and very agile. Ty himself though preferred something a bit more powerful and more durable so he opted for his B-Wing and a heavily augmented ARC-170. He had the 170 painted blue, black, and green, and had the Gosh Windu and symbol painted on the right side of the fuselage and on the left the portrait of the legendary beast the Krayt Dragon and the legendary Gorog. It was because of these ships that made him feared in aerial space combat, as well as ship to destroyer combat. But that is not what the problem was. The problem was with Ty or should I say Anakin, for as it stood with Ty and Anakin, them being so close it was a relationship of brothers that have known each other almost all their lives. The problem lied with Anakin and Luminara, for you see they had a forbidden love, it was forbidden not just by the order but by political standards. Anakin was 10 years younger and of a different species, Luminara was a Mirialan to be exact and very bound by the code of the order or so she portrays. In truth the two Jedi have been with each other for about 2 years after a faithful mission to Kessel to stop a slavery ring run by the Pyke Syndicate. Sitting in thought about it Anakin was shaken form his thoughts when he heard a buzz on his communications link.

He asked "Who is it?"

"It's Ty, can I come in?" Ty asked'

"Sure it's open." Anakin replied. Entering Ty sat down and closed off all devices that someone could listen through, he then spoke to Anakin saying.

"I felt a great confliction in you from the bridge of my ship, is there something troubling you?"

"Yes I was just thinking about how Luminara and I fell in love with one another. It seems to me that I am causing her stress she does not need but when I talk with her she insist she is fine. What do you think Ty?"

"I think you are over thinking everything, you should just reflect on the day it happened and go from there. I don't think she would risk everything on someone who is not her love interest. So just think back to Kessel, think back to how she embraced you and why, and think about what she means to you." Ty said watching Anakin do as he asked. After about 5 minutes Ty could see Anakin relax and concentrate, and this is where the truth about Anakin and Luminara's love comes full circle.

(Flashback Kessel: second planetary rotation: Pyke Syndicate HQ 4th floor)

Anakin was a mess right now he had been working with the now Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. She was assigned to help Anakin on his first serious assignment and to test his skills. It was a long mission, in fact about 4 months long and very exhausting, and to make matters worse they had to play the role of lovers, the problem was the old saying of "we become sometimes what we pretend to be." And it was this mission that caused true and very intense affections between them. Now as far as age goes Anakin was 17 and she was of course 27 and a Jedi Master how could this possibly happen especially with a padawan. Well it happened also because of where we find ourselves now. Anakin was running down a mining tunnel trying to catch up with a group of five Pyke assassins they had ambushed the two Jedi who posing as initiates as well as lovers. The cover was blown however when a Pyke Syndicate boss named Dex Terity saw Luminara rummaging through information on a console but instead of getting information that was useful she got locked out and had a tag put on her to be watched at all times until told to be engaged. Dex made his findings known in form of the ambush which then confirmed his other hunch of how the two went through all the initiation levels so easily. He discovered that they were in fact Jedi when he gave the call to ambush them. He saw that they were prepared somewhat for a confrontation and Luminara even pushed Anakin out of the way of the attack which is where we find ourselves again. Anakin was as before running down the tunnel in hopes of finding her before they killed her or worse. He knew she was strong willed both as a Jedi and as a woman, but he also knew that these Syndicate assassins not only killed but interrogated and would use rape as a weapon. He got down the third tunnel hall and saw 5 guards waiting for him he himself had been detained for about an hour and was worried he was too late. So he ignited his now reassembled lightsaber and ran into the mess of guards, and began dismantling the men in a quick order. The first guard began shooting his blaster at Anakin with deadly accuracy but Anakin was calm and used a strong force push to Guard #1 who by extension hit Guard #2. Seeing his chance increase he threw his lightsaber at both ending them swiftly. Anakin used what appeared to be vulnerability as a severe weapon, and began conjuring a large force push at the ends of his hands and let loose a massive push against the remaining three and crushed them instantly. Seeing his work done he retrieved his weapon and continued down the next level below the previous one to where Luminara was being held. He then completed his checks down the hall by using the force to sense any threats and he was alerted to a large concentration of Pyke members and initiates on the next hall over. Sensing this he knew they must be preparing to stop him from reaching Luminara so knowing he was outnumbered he decided to go through the vents in the tunnel using the force guide him to her. As he approached he felt she was in great pain and desperation, whatever they told her they were going to do to her she was worried. So seeing he had no time to waste, Anakin began formulating a plan he would basically drop down in the middle of the group and start eliminating as many as possible without wasting a lot of time. He knew that there were at least 40 members in the mining facility and he knew he still had to get the information on the Pyke Syndicate's operations in the nearby systems. So once he was in a secure place over the rows of Pyke members he ignited his saber and cut the large whole over them killing 8 when the Durasteel plate he cut collapsed on them. Standing on top Anakin slashed and dismembering as many as possible until he was able to see the door, after about 3 minutes of deflecting and reflecting along with severe counter attacks both physically and using the force, as he went on he managed to reach the door seeing his chance to save her and get the pike leader Anakin decided to bluff the remaining 18 members who were afraid of him to the point of 6 members fleeing at the sight of him facing them. Anakin then did his usual reckless and daring routine and charged head on into the remaining warriors and did a massive arc with his lightsaber cutting three in half in one single go. After that he spun gracefully and landed a force powered punch to the stomach of one member and a similar action to another in the form of a kick. Finally Anakin conjured up the power necessary and unleashed a powerful force repulse that killed and or crippled the remaining members to the point of even the survivors of the assault would probably not make it. And he did all this in 90 seconds so elapsed time was about 4 minutes and 30 seconds. That was 30 seconds less than one round in the Galactic Fighting Championships aka the GFC. Anakin not wasting anytime pulled the door off of the wall it was attached to, and what he saw when it came off made him sick. Luminara was in just one hour was cut, burned, and beaten. And finally what they did to her made him think of how his mother was treated by Gardulla the Hutt years ago. But instead of going berserk he remembered Master Tera Inube and his motto of "A calm mind being able to find what it needs to be able to succeed." So remembering that Anakin looked on at the 5 assassins and their leader Dex Terity no doubt the man who trained them by the way they stood. So seeing them and then looking at her he saw they did not rape her but she was on the verge of dying if not treated soon. So Anakin looked at the assassins and said.

"Now anyone who wishes to fight me please look at the mess behind me, I have eliminated all hostiles who were keeping me from my assignment and my leader. You know I am a Jedi but I am not typical or going to follow the code when I see that an injustice has been done. So if you wish to test me as I am right now please do, I have no issue dealing with you as I have dealt with them. If you wish to live please leave now." He finished no tone in is voice.

The Pyke assassin however did not leave but got on their knees in surrender fearing even walking by Anakin. Now Anakin knew fear was a weapon used by Jedi but he did not do it intentionally. So looking at Dex Anakin said

"Dex I want all the information in your possession now and I will make sure you leave here in one piece. Don't and I will tell your team here your plans for them. Now which do you want?"

"I take your first offer, just please let me live." He said begging. This prompted his lead assassin to ask the question of

"What will happen to us? We only joined in hopes of helping our families have a better life. We grew tired of our families starving and dying." The lead assassin said. Anakin replied in kind saying

"Help me take down the outlying bases and I will see to it you are able to take care of your families. I just need you to help me and more importantly help her. Please get me some first aid. And I will do the rest. Now as for you Dex take those cuffs and strap them on your ankles and you assassin two please cuff his hands. I will release you Dex when she is stable." Dex nodded and was cuffed he even gave the data log to Anakin as well. Anakin was given the Bacta and bandages he needed and then looked into Luminara's now awakening eyes. She looked and saw Dex cuffed and the assassins helping Anakin treat her, but she still felt her body failing. But for her a realization hit her and she must tell Anakin right away or pass on with regret.

"Anakin I must tell you something in case I do not make it." She wheezed out.

"Luminara just hold on you will be fine just tell me when we get out of here."

"No I must tell you now Anakin, please just listen to me. I love you Anakin Skywalker I do not know how it happened or why but I do. And if I by the will of the force make it I want to be with you even if it means living a lie." She said her eyes closing in a pained expression. Anakin was in shock but maintained composure and began using the force to stabilize Luminara condition while at the same time going over what was said to him and he was secretly feeling the same way it took Anakin about ten minutes to fully heal the more grievous wounds she had but he did it thoroughly and clean. As for her burns the marks were gone and she would have a light scar under her right chest where they apparently were aiming for her lung. Seeing she would pull through Anakin fell in a chair in the room and looked on in thought until assassin #1 came to him and asked

"Jedi we have helped to rectify what we have done and sworn ourselves to leave the Syndicate, we ask you however could you please help our families relocate for safety. I am glad however that this Luminara pulled through Dex did most of the interrogating, in truth we were just learning his new method I am glad we had no real part in this. She seems to be a remarkable woman."

"She is incredible. I just wanna get her out of here is there a ship we can use?" Anakin asked

"Yes it even has a holding cell that Dex can go in if you wish. We no longer care what happens to our former teacher if he has plans for us severe enough that you can use it against him, and we want nothing to do with him."

"I understand and will put him in the holding cell you mentioned, I will take you to the Coruscant underworld and see to it he cannot contact anyone until you are gone. I will give you coordinates to meet me at and I will give you the location of your new living arrangements and where your food and needs will be met. As for Dex Terity he will spend a longtime in prison I mean like life." Anakin said with a slight chuckle to himself, he then proceeded to take a sleeping Luminara and his now enemies turned aids in his mission to the ship they spoke of.

(One Day later)

Luminara had been sleeping for one whole planetary rotation; Anakin was on the bridge of a Republic Cruiser, looking out on the vastness of space he got a call over his commlink and it was Luminara in the Med-Bay. She asked for him to come speak with her.

(In the Med Bay)

Upon entering the Med-Bay Luminara was about to speak when Anakin put his hand up to stop her.

"I remember clearly what you said to me on Kessel and I reciprocate the feeling. Luminara Unduli I love you too. I will gladly live in a lie then live without you, I wanna be with you and won't let anyone or anything take you from me so will you have me?"

"Yes my love I will but I must ask you how will we do this in secret?"

"I do not know but I will find a way for us. I promise my love, but you know what I was shocked to no end that you felt this way for me you being a Jedi Master, a few years older, and such a staunch believer in the code."

"Well I guess you would?" she said standing up on her own and embracing Anakin for the first time. "I still cannot believe it fully myself, but believe me what I said was true and we will be able to make this work. Who knows one day we may not have to hide it at all." Luminara said giving him a kiss for the first time one he returned in kind. After making out for a while they stopped because Luminara said something else saying

"Anakin I have to tell you this as well." Anakin looked "I truly fell in love when I awoke to see how you had healed my wounds and I felt how you tended to me yourself. I am truly grateful, now with that being said let me repay you." She finished with a sly grin. And that is how the story began that's how it was supposed to be.

(Flashback end)

Anakin was sitting in his chair for about 10 minutes Ty noticed that Anakin was going through many different expressions and emotions were being conveyed thoroughly on his face and his body even moved and shifted from comfortable to tense in seconds. Ty knew why and in a few seconds saw Anakin open his eyes he was for the first time since the war started full of clarity and direction. Ty still sitting quiet staring at Anakin who was looking at his hands saw Anakin stare back at him and then heard him say

"I know what I am going to do after the war."

"What is that Anakin?"

"I am going to leave the order, and I know I will meet this Sith Lord when the time is right and I sense you will assist me if needed. Will you help me if I need it Ty?"

"Of course I will, I believe if things do not change I will do the same. The order is too restricted in that it does not allow us very many freedoms of expression. I know passion is dangerous, I also know that anger is dangerous. But good or bad it is a part of us all. We need an outlet for such emotions beyond meditation. But that is for another discussion, but will you please tell me how you feel about the Luminara situation?"

"I feel better, much better actually. I know now that what we have is real and it is pure. Pure as in the love has not been tainted by emotions of jealousy and greed. I wonder however, how goes it with Ayla are you two still going strong?"

"Always I just wish like you we would not have to hide it but it is better this way. I don't think I will be hanging around the order much longer either, I don't think I can after went on in that meeting. I mean they tried to put me on a leash that I did not deserve and even minimize the victories we've had in the Outer-Rim. How insulting and arrogant can you get, it is utterly ridiculous and warranted in my opinion a call to a duel with the leader of the council."

"You mean the one where you fight your teacher and or Head of the Council?"

"Exactly, it is the only battle testing where the Competitors can physically disable each other in a sanction fight with or without injuring the opponent. And it gives the challenger a chance to make his case in a way no judge or jury can decide."

"It is an ancient custom of the Jedi but not outlawed I would keep that in mind next time the council tries something like that again and as for the minimizing our victories the holonet will speak for us."

"Yeah your right I guess I got a little heated but no matter we shou-"Ty was cut off in his speech by an emergency commlink which he had cut on when the two finished discussing their secrets with each other. When Ty answered

"What can I do for you Admiral Kato?" Ty asked seriously

"We have a problem on Ryloth; it seems the CIS has blockaded the entire planet with a massive fleet. It would seem some type of meeting with the planetary leaders did not go well. Apparently Cham Syndulla made a plea to the Senator Ta that giving into the separatist for a false peace was just setting up the planet to never be theirs again. You know how Dooku does his best to oppress any who may disagree with him." Said Kato with disdain fully apparent in his voice.

"I agree with Cham Syndulla, giving into the CIS is just going to hurt them later. I suggest we organize a strike at the blockade immediately and to also prepare our troops for a full assault on the planet Ryloth. We will strike at three different places at once. I think we should assault and take back no doubt Cazne, Resdin, and Nabat. They are all critical areas and have a lot of innocent people located there plus it would allow us to take the Capital of Lessau without risk of heavy reinforcements. I believe ground assault will prevent losses of civilians and force the Droid Armies to consider which cities are important enough to save and is losing the blockade worth sending more troops to be destroyed or are they better suited to protecting the ships of the fleet from being boarded and risking capture of information and fleet commanders and or special weapons."

"I see, make them make a choice but either way we win."

"Exactly, now call Commander Zillo, Savage, Ayla, Vos, and Master Plo Koon, I will be needing their assistance in coordinating the attack. Oh by the way tell Delta Squad I have an assignment for them so have them meet me in my room in 2 hours."

"Very well Knight Ty, it shall be done in haste."

Ty then shut his commlink off and looked at Anakin and said

"Well bro I am off, I am taking the infiltrator this time to meet Syndulla I am sure he will send a coded message to me with coordinates in it. I have heard many stories of him to be true. I hope they _are_ true personally, because if he is anything like they describe him to be Ryloth will be free in no time. Do you mind if I make a suggestion to you for a mission?" Ty finished asking

"Sure Ty what is it man?"

"I would like you to take that mission to see about the planet Zygeria. Reports on planet are suggesting that they are trying to revive their Slave Empire. If that is true I want a full invasion of the planet, no questions need to be asked I trust you to do the right thing with this. And it will no doubt give you some closure on your pass on Tatooine."

"I agree Ty; I think stopping the Zygerians will grant me some comfort in knowing I may not have stopped slavery completely, but that I have at least cut down great numbers of slaves from death and pain."

"Good my friend, I may be gone for some time but if the mission gets to hairy I will come to Zygeria with a fleet in tow. You have my word on that." Ty said giving Anakin a fist bump. And with that Ty left for his Dreadnaught to prepare with the others.

(10 minutes later Krayt Dragons Might)

Ty looked at each member he had chosen to go with him. He smiled and said to Zillo

"I believe we are going to finally going to get a real challenge now. We have done well but I believe we need some recognition to strike a nerve of discomfort for the CIS. It will show that we can take back what is stolen. I think also it is time for Ayla to go home." He said smiling at everyone especially Ayla who had never really seen her home world. It was to her like a gift from Ty since seeing Ryloth was a dream for her, and Ty asking her to accompany him was to her also very flattering. And Ty was smart he used the convenience of her being Twilek and her title as a Jedi to cover the reason for his real intention of asking her to come, which was for her to see her home in person and not on vid.

"Now I have every ones assignment that they must initiate upon mission start we cannot afford bad timing. First Plo Koon you and I will cover the assault on the blockade. Upon breaking through I want Quinlan to go with Zillo and lead the taking of Cazne to make it our base of operations to launch our attacks on the two major cities, with that accomplished we can easily surround Lessau. Now I want Savage with me when we do hit the surface of the planet, I myself will lead the assault on Lessau upon the taking of Resdin and Nabat. Now the assault of Nabat must be handled delicately and with extreme precision. I do not have any information on numbers so we will send 15% of the 501st and a portion of the 212th shock troop division Zillo and Fixer I want you two to handle all preparations. And I want Ayla to assist as well, Savage I want you with me also for the meeting with Cham Syndulla I want you to learn how to broker an alliance." Ty finished he then looked at Boss, Sev, Scorch, and his second Clone Commander by the name of Neo. He was a short to mid-range weapons specialist and an excellent BARC speeder and as of late T-47 Incom fully loaded airspeeder pilot. He was also very knowledgeable in politics and negotiations. So looking at Neo first he said

"Neo I want you to handle all negotiations when we surround Lessau. I want you to make them feel they have no options and if they disagree we will take it by force understood? I do not want anyone of them thinking they hold any cards."

"Yes Sir. It will be done as you order" Neo finished going silent.

"Now Delta Squad I want you giving me the situation changes in Resdin so I can make the changes necessary I will give the details of what I want done in private so head on to my room and wait outside."

"Yes sir General" Said Delta Squad in unison.

Ty looked back down at the holomap and smiled which did not go unnoticed by the other Jedi. Savage looked at his teacher and asked.

"Master what is so amusing?"

"It seems Cham has just sent me his message and coordinates, Anakin just sent them to me in my ear piece. I had him decipher it for me so that I could take time to explain to you what was going on and who was leading what."

"But Master you never said who lead the assault on Resdin?"

"I guess you and Master Vos will. With you leading and himself advising you, I will also have Sergeant Appo reassigned temporarily to the 54th infantry unit and have 5% of the 7th fleet waiting to assist you in air support. Now I know I seem to be giving a large mission to you but trust when I say you will be more than capable in the leading of this assault. Master Vos is well respected as a strategist and a leader though he is a little outlandish at times. Though then again I have the same reputation, so I guess we will see how it goes but I trust you to lead as well as listen." Ty responded.

"Yes Master, do you still wish for me to accompany you in meeting Cham Syndulla?"

"Absolutely my apprentice, in fact Delta Squad will be accompanying us as well so as to reach Resdin before we attack it as such as to make your mission have a higher rate of success. Now if you all will excuse me I must meet with Delta Squad well minus Fixer I want you and Zillo to work with Vos and Ayla to have a full mission strategy for the taking of Cazne and Nabat. Master Plo I wish for you to organize our ships accordingly along with the Admirals and Captains it will be up to you and me along with them to make sure this will work as planned. I will brief Blue Squadron on what they will be needed for in this space conflict and how I want them to work after we break the blockade." Ty finished getting a as you wish from Plo Koon.

Now Blue Squadron was the unit Ty had trained to use the super augmented Firesprays. In fact they were much like their father Jango Fett in how skilled they were in using them. It would seem that piloting these difficult starfighters was natural to them, and surprisingly they took to his tough teaching method without much hassle. The training method was very difficult in that it required extremely long hours and very hard conditioning of the body to learn to push the Firesprays to its highest levels of efficiency and maneuverability and proper use of the mass amounts of fire power, also upon completion of the training with the Firesprays they could adjust them to fit them solely and uniquely. It was also this very reason that the ships were given to Ty since the Kuat defense force had no real use for them and they were to Tys' surprise considered underpowered, but Ty did full inspections on all of the Firesprays and saw that it was not that they were underpowered but needed careful calibrations and needed a few upgrades, and in a few month's time Ty and Blue Squadron had fighter and frigate killers at their disposal. So with all that in mind Ty also told his commanding team to wait exactly three days for his return from Ryloth since he was going to use the Infiltrator to sneak pass the blockade. When asked why he said he had to meet Cham he said simply.

"Alliance."

And with that Ty had taken his apprentice with him as well, as for Savage he was doing extremely well. His skills are very well knight level in his hand to hand and weapons skill. His use of the force is very good considering how long it was before he knew he could use the force as a skill at all. Ty was surprised at how similar they were in terms of skill set in the force with Savage learning the use of force lightning, repulse, and choke. Thought that was more from his upbringing and attitude towards winning a fight. It was the Night Brothers motto to use what is around as well as use what works and discard what is does not. So that alone will make him a different breed of Jedi. So the two were in the elevator going down to where the Commanding officers bunked which was just above the clones'. So seeing it was just them Ty asked Savage

"Savage how do you think your training is going, and how do you feel about my teachings?"

"I feel good actually about everything, I am surprised a bit however that you are only a little older than I but yet as wise as an old man. And then there are your skills and how you use them, I have not ever seen anything like it in my life on Dathomir. I mean you are ruthless in battle yet can show restraint, and your use of the force must be ahead of its time. So I guess what I am saying is that I am proud to call you my master. I hope I can be as good a teacher as you are to me." Savage said smiling at Ty who replied

"I don't know what to say but you humble me, I will say this though is that you make me work and learn even harder so that I can help you become what I and you believe you can be. You also make me proud as well since I have not seen anyone learn that fast since Anakin and I began training. So please keep going and listen to not only what I say but on what you learn on your own and to heed words those young and old, Jedi, soldier, and civilian alike because you never know what it might teach or show you." Ty said just at the time the elevator opened its doors. Ty looking at the remaining members of Delta Squad asked them to remove their helmets and follow him to his room. When they entered and all sat down Boss asked Ty.

"General what do you need us to do on this mission?"

"I want you to go with Cham Syndulla upon my securing his help in taking Ryloth. I want you to scout Resdin along with Cham; we will be leaving in one hour for Ryloth I will be taking of course the Infiltrator due to its stealth systems and weapons system as well. I want you to use sabotage and recon; I will get you anything you will need and more. Also I want a full report upon us taking Nabat and Cazne and I want you to give the same reports to Savage so he can develop the information into a solid strategy. And finally please be ready for me to get you from Resdin and help me prepare for the taking of Lessau. I will give you your mission upon exfiltration. Savage you will be picked up and taken back to Cazne to meet with Vos and lead your troops to take Resdin. I will give you a portion of Blue Squadron and Earthquake squadron, and I will a lot you a portion of the 7th fleet's Ace squadron."

Now just like Blue Squadron, Ace and Earthquake squadron were specialty squads as well. Ace squadron was a mix of V-wings and Y-wings, the V-wings were used to swarm the fighters thus buying protection for the slower bombers. The Y-wings were used for bombing and strafing runs, thus making that squadron a nightmare for the enemy. Now as far as Earthquake Squadron they consisted of corvettes and Arc-170's it allowed for the interception of Landing ships, core ships, and with the help of Blue Squadron Earthquake squadron, was allotted the fire power of the super augmented Firesprays. Blue Squadron would also take 10% of its ships and assist Ace Squadron. Now Ty was not going to send all the entirety of Blue Squadron into the battles on Ryloth in fact he was withholding about 70% of it due to his future needs. Now as for the ground assaults he was definitely sending AT-TE's, AT-RT's, T-47's, a small unit of Juggernauts for the open battle for Cazne, and finally a full unit of 2 seater BARC speeders which would allow for good fire power, distraction, and troop support. So with all this in mind Ty was ready to begin.

(Hyper Space on route to Ryloth)

The trip was quiet for the most part with Ty speaking to Boss occasionally and Savage who was with Sev and Scorch learning to think like a covert soldier and learning to be resourceful in battle and how did they do that you may ask? The answer was simple, play a game of Sabaac, which Savage happened to be good at. It seemed Ty and his way of using the battlefield as a school worked well for Savage seeing he only lost 2 battles out of 10. Sev looked on at Savage who was concentrating very hard, seeing this he did something only a warrior would do and that was cheat. Sev moved his piece before he was allowed disrupting Savages' plan he looked a little annoyed but acted accordingly catching Sevs' lesson in that no one is going to act accordingly to every plan you come up with. He knew also that no one plays the game of war on a game table, well at least not as small and simple as this. So seeing he won the match even when Sev cheated he looked up and saw Sev giving him a grin. Wondering why he asked

"Sev why are you grinning like that is something on my face?" Savage said a little annoyed.

"No Commander I just wonder what you will do in a real situation like the one I put in play against you just a few seconds ago. I am not betting against your success in fact I am for you to win and learn at the same time, I know you will have great success because you beat me bad, and that is saying something since I tested actually as high as Boss over there in the realm of strategy. So promise me if you winning battles don't get complacent I saw how relaxed you were when you won all those games one after another, that is how I beat you twice in a row you got soft on your pursuit attacks and was slow to regroup your pieces for a retaliation."

"I see now Sev, I did make such a mistake it is something I cannot allow to happen in the battles to come." He said standing and bowing out respect for the man he viewed as of late as a best friend. Savage then looked on to Scorch who was cleaning his grenade launcher again which was typical of him since he loved explosions hence the nick name Scorch since when he was a trainee he used to much explosives and ended up scorching off his instructor as well as his own eyebrows off of their faces. It was a day the entirety of the Republic Commandos would never forget, it was almost as impressive as when Boss beat his teacher Walon Vau in hand to hand and Sev outshot another Mandalorian legend Bolo Dagger. So with that all being said the two got back into it while Scorch just shot wise cracks at Sev to rile him up.

Ty and Boss as it stood were discussing how to get Cham into the mix of taking his planet back without him thinking it was a chance for him to take over Senator Tas' position as senator of Ryloth. Which is where we find ourselves now, with Boss Asking?

"How do we get him to let go of the notion of taking over the position of Senator Ta?" Ty replied saying

"I don't think we should, in fact we should encourage it and make a push. I feel that when we win the battles for Ryloth we will have already made him having the position more appealing to the people's better nature. And the Jedi as well as our fleet would gain a staunch supporter, think about it thoroughly Senator's Padme Amidala, Garm Bel Iblis, Bail organa, Mon Mothma, Onaconda Farr, the former Chancellor Valorum, and finally if we get him in place Cham Syndulla. We would have supporters and allow not only the Jedi but the needs of the clones brought forth to the Senate. I feel that even if you were bred to fight a war you should have a say in how it is managed."

"I see what you mean now, and my brother's known and unknown mean a lot to me. And I want to preserve as many as possible, so I am onboard with this idea."

"Good because we are arriving just outside of the blockades scanning range." Ty said his voice becoming stone cold. Ty then told everyone to strap on their harnesses and prepare their vital sign erasers. Seeing everyone did so Ty engaged the ships stealth systems and proceeded to enter into the mess of cruisers, frigates, and dreadnaughts. Ty demonstrated once again to his apprentice how lucky he was to have Ty as his teacher. He watched in amazement at how gracefully Ty piloted the ship and how easily he moved through that mix of star ships.

As this was going on Boss was taking note of the number of visible ships and armaments that each had. He also saw how massive the blockade truly was and realized that the Inner Rim fleets if sent to this blockade may have broken through but it would cost them much, but with the new Mon Cala ships and thanks to saving the leader of the planet Rendilia from being taken by the CIS and the droid armies led by the now known leader General Grievous. With that act of heroism it granted the seventh fleet the gift of 40 Rendili Dreadnaughts. So now with that acquisition it solidified them as a real threat to CIS conquest of the outer rim. But that was for the attack on the blockade. This by Boss taking so many different points of information down him himself added to the effectiveness of the assault.

It took about 4 minutes of concentrated piloting to traverse the massive blockade, but when they did they got straight to the location. Upon arrival everyone got loaded out and ready just in case the Separatist got wind of the meeting. After exiting the ship Delta Squad surrounded the Master and Apprentice in a reverse triangle formation, which consisted of Sev and Scorch each taking a side in front, and Boss causing the point to meet by taking the rear guard position. As they walked a little ways up they saw Cham and his guard detail as well which was diamond formation, as the distance grew shorter Ty gave a the thumbs up signal to let Cham know he came in peace. When the two met in the middle they each extended their hands and shook, but that changed suddenly when Cham pulled Ty into a friendly hug with Cham saying

"Ty my friend glad you could come I have not seen you in years how have you been?" He asked genuinely

"I have done well my friend; in fact I have taken on an apprentice. Savage meet Cham Syndulla and the Twilek freedom fighters." Savage shook his hand and said

"It is a pleasure to meet a friend of my Master."

"The very same to you young warrior of Dathomir." Cham replied smiling

"Cham can we get to the real reason you called for me and hopefully gain an alliance that will help us now and into the future." Ty spoke up seriously

"Yes so do I what do you propose we arrange?"

"I propose your men assist in the taking of region Cazne and you yourself go with Delta Squad here and send me reports on everything going on in the city. While you are doing that my infantry units will take over Nabat and after that we will establish a planetary defense around the planet to stop any counter attacks. And finally once we have your full report, Savage and Quinlan Vos will assault and take back the city of Resdin with several special units I handpicked myself. And finally when Cazne, Nabat, and Resdin are conquered we make our way to Lessau. And as far as the units I have chosen for all of this they are exemplary."

"Of that I know is absolutely true, but what do you want for me to do for you specifically?" Cham asked

"Take the position of Senator. I have no doubt in my mind that your name will be at the front of the pack for taking over the position of Senator. Senator Ta caused all this by taking money when he did not have it. When instead requesting an appeal to the Senate for relief was the more appropriate way to handle the situation, and finally his lack of dealings with the people of Ryloth and not stopping the enslaving of his own race, have no doubt hurt his position as well."

"I see your reasoning, but who will put my name forward to the senate?"

"I will myself; there is a clause in the Jedi Code that allows a Jedi Knight or Master to put forth the name of a Senatorial Candidate more suitable for the position than the current seat holder. When we win and we will win the war for Ryloth I will use your image for radical change for the galaxy, the pivotal role you will have in the taking back of Ryloth and your dealings with the wealthy and common people, and finally you uniting your people to fight for their home." Ty said his voice full of reassurance.

"I see and will accept but who do you recommend I work with upon my taking of the seat of Senator of Ryloth?" Cham asked curiously, Ty did not reply but instead handed Cham a holopad with all the names he told Boss of and a few more. Cham upon reading over the names was very eager to begin and win the war. Because with the people on this list he believed that they could make real change in the galaxy. It would be of a great benefit to the galaxy if he followed Tys' plan. So seeing this as a golden opportunity he accepted without a worry in his heart. Ty was relieved that his idea just may work out for everyone, but he was also glad to see Cham so willing to make change in the galaxy. So with that Delta left with Cham to begin their operations in Resdin, while Ty and Savage boarded the infiltrator and headed back to the fleet.

Upon arrival to the fleet he was greeted to the sight of Anakin and his portion of the fleet leaving for the planet Zygeria well at least preparing to be close to Zygeria just in case they had to invade the planet. It was no doubt going to be invaded, but Ty still wanted to be sure it was needed. After giving Savage his daily training regimen he went to the Jedi Training area he designed to see her alone and panting. It was no doubt from Ayla pushing her limits to become better as a Jedi and a warrior. So Ty seeing that this was one of the few times they would be alone together he said to her rather easily

"Ayla I see you are still getting better at using form 6. It may not provide with any advantages but it also affords no weaknesses. I would suggest you use forms 2 and 5 to supplement your use of 3 and 6."

"I agree on that one but may I ask why you care so much?" she said with a sly grin present on her face.

"I guess I want my orchid to be safe, and I am here to spend some time with you alone. I wish we could have a day like we did on Kashyyk on the isles of Nemo. It was rather beautiful was it not?" Ty questioned his secret lover.

"Yes it was and I do wish we had more time with one another. I would like to really be with you in the open, but alas we can't."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong my lady I intend to leave the order indefinitely upon completion of the war and our hopeful victory. And since I have the fleet and its men under Anakin's and I's personal disposal I believe we will still serve the galaxy just on our terms." Ty said not missing Ayla's smile at the thought of being together without constraints in the future. Seeing Savage approaching however made the two split up and appear as if they were waiting for him.

Savage smiled upon seeing his teacher he was actually looking to use the training room to make sure he was doing the motions of form 5 at its highest levels of efficiency and practicality. Upon seeing they spoke a few minutes then master and apprentice separated and Ayla went to check up on master Vos and his plans for Cazne. Ty went up to the bridge and began working on the plans for Nabat and also as of recent investigation of Ryloth a place called Kano Ridge which was overlooking Lessau. It would be the assault point for the taking of Lessau, Ty figured he should use the mountain behind Lessau to his advantage and the lack of supplies from Resdin and Nabat would put a strain on the remaining enemies with in Lessau. With all this in mind Ty went into his work and began preparations with everyone else that would be involved in the mission. Only time would tell how the taking of Ryloth would be successful or a huge failure.


	3. Chapter 3

The Force Reborn

Chapter 3: The Time Arrives

The mission to take Ryloth began on schedule which was where we find Ty in his B-Wing, next to him was Plo Koon in his augmented Delta 7b Aethersprite starfighter, and taking over third in command was Savage in his own ARC-170 starfighter. Following them in tight formations were Blue Squadron and the large force of the 68th Air Corps. It consisted of ARC-170, V-Wings, and Headhunters. It was designed to counteract the swarms of Droid Starfighters and Tri-Fighters, it was a solid team designed not only to combat but distract for the Firesprays. As Ty and company got closer he called to 7th Fleets Dreadnaughts and cruisers and said

"7th fleet fire at will soften up our approach for us."

"Yes General Windu it shall be done." Replied Captain Bombwell

And so they did and what a sight to behold, it was a show of power by the 7th fleet and it was also a show of what it could do when in a full scale assault. Because when ordered to fire the cannons lit up like suns cutting easily through the Banking Clan Frigates and some of the Lucrehulk heavy cruisers. But it was still too early to claim instant victory over the CIS, upon that happening Admiral Tuuk of the Blockading fleet ordered his fighter squadrons to attack in full and so they did with of course no questions asked.

Seeing this Ty ordered the 68th saying

"I want wings in attack positions and I want the 170's with me attacking the frigates and cruisers, V-Wings I want you to attack the fighters, and Headhunters I want you protecting Blue Squadron on their attack runs against the capital ships. Master Plo I want you with the V-Wings you have full authority to order them as you see fit. Savage I want you with the Headhunters, I don't want to see those Capital ships of the CIS escaping or having time to regroup. Now attack and destroy." Ty finished focus and drive present in his voice.

After that Ty also commanded his smaller Victory Class frigates to attack as well giving the 170's a bit more support. Leading the charge in his B-Wing however was what drove everyone to fight so ferociously and with such focus, but like battles are supposed to be it was hectic. Ty engaged three Droid Fighters at once firing his cluster missiles at them, following that Ty intercepted a pair of Tri-Fighters and engaged them as well, he got in behind them really fast and shot them down with his cannons. He then proceeded after that to be swarmed by two Droid Starfighters and two Tri-Fighters seeing he was surrounded he did a swift nose dive while at the same time dodging stray shots from friend and enemies alike. After doing so Ty pulled up and swiveled the cockpit which in turned moved the entirety of the fuselage of the uniquely designed B-Wing which allowed him to always be able to aim and shoot in any direction and use his massive arsenal of weapons, his maneuver however did the trick since he caused the fighters to overshoot and allowed him to eliminate them swiftly. Ty then began checking his radar and saw he was clear for the moment and called to his Capital Ship and asked

"Admiral Wall what is the current situation?"

"We are doing quite well only 4% of our cruisers are damaged, and our fighters are holding their own with only about 8% of them being casualties. The enemy however has been getting hit much more significantly in this short time, they have lost 14% of their cruisers and 20% of their fighters. It would seem that our fire power is simply outdoing their game of numbers."

"Very well Admiral on my signal begin a full bombardment of the CIS fleet it would appear they are calling on their remaining ships to stop us. The signal will be obvious just keep your eye on my ship got it."

"Yes General Windu I will watch personally for your signal."

And with that Ty ordered Savage and Plo Koon to form up along with their designated team to launch his new attack strategy. To Ty seeing the CIS blockade fleet forming up with the ships on the other side of the planet let him know they feared the firepower of the 7th fleet and its sub fleets as well. And now Admiral Tuuk was sealing his fate. Ty though not being one for inaction told his squadrons to halt 50% of the attacks and form up on him. The 68th did so without question and Ty gave away his signal, which was him going solo in a full blown direct attack on the fleet. Admiral Wall seeing this ordered for Cannons to be fired at 100% full power, and then he ordered the half of the 68th that formed up on him to wait and attack after the second barrage of cannon fire. After that was done Ty ordered the remaining 50% of the 68th to attack the opening to left of the fleet which was crumbling thanks to the work of Blue Squadron and Savage, and finally with that done Ty decided to cut the ears off the Gundark and finish off Admiral Tuuks command ship by charging up his B-Wings Ion Cannons the four cannons beams met in the middle and launched a powerful concentrated beam at the bridge of the ship effectively ending its threat potential.

Ty was not able to relax however because he got a distress call from three of his ARC-170 pilots it was Cooler, Blast, and Bantha. They were surrounded on all sides by Tri and Droid Starfighters. Seeing he would need some help so he called on Savage and a member of Blue Squadron a clone called Bullseye to assist him. Savage arrived guns blazing as did Bullseye and fought tooth and nail to get those three out of trouble. Ty in fact did not have to engage at all seeing how swiftly they destroyed ten fighters. Ty just like before however received more distress signals throughout the fleet about droid suicide fighters and swarms of the remaining still engaging. So seeing no choice he ordered his Fleet to engage and allow time for the Assault Cruisers to make their approach since the CIS Fleet itself had no threat worthy cruisers or even frigates. Ty then ordered the 68th to follow them to make sure they made it safely and to return once the Assault Ships broke atmosphere, Ty told Savage to go with them and wait for him to get there along with the remaining Commanding General and Officers. Ty then called for his Blue Squadron and told them to head back and engage at will. Ty did the same as well and engaged the remaining fighters without much difficulty coupled with guidance of Plo Koon and his vast knowledge of dogfighting it was nothing. And Admiral Wall had his entire staff calm and approaching the situation with rational clarity and much success. And to think this all took place in just 20 minutes of combat, Ty was shocked at how powerful the 7th fleet really was and even more so at how everyone did in their first real deal combat situation. Ty proceeded to call to the last remaining Assault Cruiser and said

"Blade 15 this is General Windu make way for my arrival I will need a nest to land in." he said jokingly knowing who was on the ships bridge

"Yes Ty this is Vos and don't say nest to me please, you know what happen last time I was in nest." He said with a fake groan of annoyance to the nest reference.

"Well I understand your disdain for nest seeing as how you landed in that nest of baby Rancor." Ty said only to hear a "Whatever" from Vos in reply cutting the link Ty made his landing and headed to the bridge.

(On the Planet's surface)

It was a smooth landing just outside of Cazne and the assault began in an instant Ty was in the Gunship heading to Nabat with exactly 5,000 troops, 800 air assets, and 200 armor assets. Upon the approach the force was met with barrages of flak and cannon fire, Ty looked at Captain Bo and said

"Hell of a way to start the taking of the city huh Bo?"

"Yes General I would not have it any other way, but I would suggest we land out of range of the ground cannons."

"I agree with you. Pilots land just outside the range of the cannon fire Shadow Battalion get ready to hoof it I want sniper fire on the enemy and I want mortars put in position around the perimeter hammer those bastards hard and heavy. Gunships I want you covering their shots. Bo and Shocker I want you and the rifle corps with me I will mark the enemy for you. Now I want Kicker, Ammo, and Brutus to follow me we will act as the diversion unit and mark the enemy now move out."

Ty then hopped off the Gunship with his men doing as ordered with which he charged ahead of all his men. He ignited his double bladed lightsaber and ran into the mess of droid in front of him and when he made contact it was on. He opted to use his variant of Form V and attacked and defended with ease. As he went forward he noticed that his men had set up a perimeter that was strong all he needed to do was mark the heavy one manned turrets for the snipers and give the coordinates for the mortar strikes on the heavy cannons and the two AAT tanks in front of the city gates. Seeing his team with him he said

"Brute and Kicker throw some flare detonators at the turrets I will guide them the rest of the way. Make sure you use the blue flares. Now Ammo throw some red flares for the mortars to fire on the heavy armor and artillery, now on my go, throw now!"

And they did as ordered with Ty guiding the flares to the desired locations.

(Back with Bo and Shocker)

Bo saw the flares and said

"Snipers hit the targets painted blue on my go. On three I want you to fire one, two, three, fire!" with needle like precision the droids were rendered useless and most importantly dead well as dead as a droid can be. After about 5 seconds the call came through for the mortars and it was a slaughter of droids, tanks, and cannons. It was then that Ty made the call saying

"Alright Captain have the soldiers move up and take the city, my team and I will sneak through the back alleys and make our way to the cities communications array. I want you to make sure that any civilians you find are taken to our perimeter camp and make sure they stay away from the city. Send 65% of the men with me and leave the rest to cover our backs got me."

"Got it sir do you want me to stay or come in with the troops requested?"

"Yes I need you to help maintain a steady line of order, also I want you to make sure you have your best when the fighting gets thickest. We must take this city in order to have communications with the Cham Syndullas' Freedom fighters he gave me the channels they use and once we take the city we can form up and take Resdin so attack now and leave no droid standing!"

"Yes sir! Troopers squads 1 through 25 attack with me, everyone else stay back and guard the rear. If you are needed we will call. Now move everyone let's get it done."

(Back in Cazne)

In the taking of Cazne many things were going on at once, the main thing was the tank battles taking place throughout the battle zones with the flatlands slowly leading the assault into deep valleys and ravines. Savage himself was riding atop of an AT-TE and Vos was right next to him on the next tank giving orders as well. above the tanks were the allotted air squadrons providing support and with the infantry engaging the droids in heavy combat things were moving steadily. But Savage decided to take a note from his teacher and said to Quinlan.

"Master Vos may I make a suggestion?"

"What would that be Savage I will hear it since you seem to have one!" he yelled over the sound of an AT-RT exploding.

"I suggest we take a portion of our air support and tanks preferably from our rear position and attack from the left side of the enemies main force. In short I think we should flank them since the majority of their strength is in the middle. And once we attack and if I'm right destroy the left flank, we would and should be able to send in our infantry to make the middle implode from the frontal assault and the new flanking assault sir!"

"Well Savage I like the idea and we will implement it and I want you to lead the flanking attack I will get you the time you need now move young one."

And so Savage did he called tank battalions Theta and Maximus, he also called for 25% of Ace Squadron to assist upon his command and as for infantry he called for the unit known as the boom squad they used heavy weapons and artillery they were perfect for his plan. With everything needed to begin his plan he put it into motion.

Jumping off the top of the leading AT-TE Savage jumped all the way to the rear of the tank lines by jumping from walker to walker. After he made it to his selected unit he called for them to follow him along with the troops requested, as for the air support it was diverting as ordered to make the attack a successful venture. Savage looked around and saw that his attack had an 85% chance of success, with this knowledge he called for Commander Zillo to assist him and said

"Commander Zillo I want you off this Walker and on the ground with the infantry directing them with me, I also want you to pick a few of your finest troops to lead the charge into the left flank. With his orders given he led the assault. Savage being who he was jumped onto the ground and began his dismantling of the droid army, the AT-TE platoon was making its way to the attack position in a very deceptive display of speed. In no time flat they were in position, Zillo was smiling inside his helmet when he saw that Savage was making spare parts along with a few of the members of Boom Squad. Zillo also seeing that the armor division was in place got off of the Walker he was on and called for the infantry to get into position. He then proceeded to contact Savage with signal to fall back and let the Armor do its job.

Savage looking at his position and jumped back in a retreating fashion along with his men. He was not worried about the droids firing at their backs during departure because it seemed they assumed he was a part of the frontal assault. Once back alongside Zillo he looked at the Clone Battalion and said

"Let's go men there are droids that need killing and a planet that needs our aid. Let us show them why the Republic is to be feared. Now attack at will leave no droid standing and no tank moving!" And with that the attack began in an electrifying way. Savage seeing as an opportunity to prove he was capable leader led his men like his teacher from the front.

Once in the fray Savage began to systematically dismantling the enemy he was currently surrounded by super battle droids, he looked around and fought the urge to smile. He then gathered his thoughts and emotions and let loose a tremendous force repulse, one that should have been far beyond his current abilities. Master Vos who was not far away when he saw a cloud of droids go flying in all directions. Vos was beyond impressed and knew very well how much Ty would enhance his abilities. Vos seeing it was a clear shot to win the battle with the left flank being destroyed and the air support keeping the skies clear and supporting the infantry without incident. All of a sudden he heard the shout from Savage who saw the same chance that Vos did and in a split second the entirety of the Republic forces were steadily taking more and more ground. Another 2 minutes after that Savage and Vos were side by side preparing to end the battle once and for all. The back end of the Separatist armada was completely consisted of AAT tanks and Droid Gunships and several hundred droids ranging from Commando Droids to Super Battle Droids. Savage seeing this looked to his superior and asked

"How would you like to play this one Master Vos?"

"You know a little controlled recklessness and some of your creativeness."

"I see, why don't we engage them bluntly meaning straightforward and I will take two squadrons and some heavy armor spreading from each of our flanks on the valley walls and attack theirs. And for the gunships I will have the men of Ace squadron deal with that nuisance and once that is complete we call in the rest of the Assault Ships to deliver the crew and armor."

"Very Good Savage I will grant you permission to lead such an attack. The remaining forces will engage them with armor leading the charge infantry in the middle and the air will be covering the charge for both. But all of these will be focused for the middle of the battle field, the rest however is up to you."

"Okay Master Vos I will begin right away. Zillo gather the remainder of Boom Squad, Armor squads Theta and Maximus, and Ringer Squadron, divide them into two units one going left and one going right. We will name the teams after the armor squads, so you take Team Theta and I will take Team Maximus."

"Yes sir Commander Savage, we will engage once we are in position." Replied Zillo heading to his designated Walker

Savage slowed down his mind to gain a clear view of the battlefield he saw that even though the remaining forces were smaller in number, they were greater in fire power. Seeing his plan would take a bit longer to complete, he knew it would save more time. Once he gathered himself which took only a few seconds he spoke through his comm-link and said

"Alright Theta and Maximus begin now once in position begin your assault. Master Vos hold off on your approach until they are in position I don't want you in the cross fire. Ace Squadron please begin your attack run the moment we strike I want nothing left standing of the enemy."

Savage got a steady reply of Copy That from across the link. Standing on top of the AT-TE leading the charge under the command of Sergeant Brick, he called Brick on the Comm and said.

"Once you see my lightsaber ignite you begin marking targets, once you are in range of those targets begin your assault you will be the spear head of this particular team. Lieutenant Bookie will be leading Theta in conjunction with Zillo who is in charge. Understood Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir."

"Now move it double time!"

And so both teams did, it was a sight to see for the Droid Commander. His name was Captain Juba Bold, he was an Umbaran and one of the appointed Umbaran Generals chosen to lead in the Separatist Army. He was also a believer in the superiority over what he deemed a lesser species which he believed the Twi'Leks were. But as of now he was in great distress since his army was being decimated, and he also realized that Nabat was probably compromised as well. So seeing no other option he made a call to Wat Tambor the leader of the Techno Union and from a race of slug like people called Skakoan. He sent out a message from reinforcements and was quickly answered by Tambor himself who said

"I am surprised at you Bold to have lost so many of the Separatist forces here. I am sorry to tell you that you will not be receiving any more troops make due with what you have. And if you are defeated consider yourself Republic Property failure is not an option for you."

"You can't do that to me Tambor!"

"I already have Bold." He said cutting the link. Bold was now at a loss for what to do. Then he thought of calling for a surrender on the grounds he be granted amnesty if he gave the Republic the information he held on the Separatist. He then called for all the troops to stop firing and not to move. They did so obediently, he then called for Savage using an unsecure channel that commlink was sure to pick up. He said

"This is Juba Bold leader of the forces here in Cazne, I am surrendering all forces and materials on the grounds I be granted some form of Amnesty in return for the information I hold against the separatist."

"This is Commander Savage Oppress, we will work something out but we need all those droids disabled and all tanks and gunships shut down."

"I have already begun the process, you should see them shutting down any second." And the army did just that Savage then got back on a secure channel and called for several gunships to pick up him, Vos, some of Boom Squad, and as many of Commander Zillo's men as possible. Once it was done he ordered the Gunships to head straight to the base behind the tank and droid gunship lines. Once there they were met at the gate by and him alone.

"Juba Bold by order and protocol of the Grand Army of the Republic you are under arrest. You will be granted amnesty upon confirmation that the information promised is acceptable and true. Now hands behind your back." Spoke Commander Zillo, though he hated granting what he called Separatist trash any type of amnesty. He looked at Savage who said

"Zillo get the Boom Squad in there along with some of your men. I want any information on the databoards and in the system caches, once that is complete let Boom Squad do what they do best."

"Sir I understand but should we not save the base?"

"No this base is in a position that won't allow an escape out of the rear. This where some of the Valleys in Cazne converge and this is in the focal point, it maybe wide and even defensible, but imagine being caught in a siege by an army that needs no food, water, or sleep."

"I see your point sir forgive me questioning your orders."

"Do not worry about it I appreciate any input you can give if an order seems ineffective."

"Okay sir I will keep that in mind now what about Juba Bold here?"

"Iceman and Bandit, I want you and Fracture over there and take a small unit of men from Ringer Squadron to escort him back to my Masters flagship and put him in the brig. Take the nearest Gunship and get it done."

"Yes Sir!" said the troopers in unison saluting before they left.

"Savage we should get finished up here as expeditiously as possible and make contact with Delta Squad. They probably have already made Cham Syndulla and his Freedom Fighters a massive headache on the leaders of the Droid Battalions in the city." Spoke up Vos he then said "I also want to congratulate you on a successful mission, I know Resdin is your designated mission but I will be giving you the majority of the credit for the success on this one. I would not have ended the battle so quickly if I had continued on the present course of action, it was your quick thinking and efficiency that made it possible."

Savage could not say anything and simply nodded his head in gratitude, and quickly departed to assist some soldiers setting up a portable communications array. He would have spoken but could not due to never truly receiving praise and gratitude, in fact he only ever received such things from his teacher on Dathomir and Ty. To receive it from others made him feel strange, but he would adjust and he started preparing for his real mission.

Vos looked on and smiled thinking to himself

"Ty you have only been teaching him a short time, but you have already started to mold him into something special." And with his thought concluded he went to plan for the eventual assault on Resdin knowing that Savage would need some guidance since he even though he was a quick thinker and resourceful as a strategist planning alone was not always easy for taking such a large city. So he decided to lay out a base for Savage to build upon. Vos being who he was began working diligently and let the force take care of the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The Force Reborn

Chapter 4: Let it begin

Ty was sneaking through the back alleys of Nabat with an extreme prejudice using the noise of the fighting in the streets as his cover. With him was Commander Colt and twenty members of his Rancor Battalion, they were heading to the Satellite Communications array. Ty was also keeping track of Ayla and Plo Koon who had reached the Planet's surface and leading the attacks in the city itself while at the same time recovering and saving civilians. Ty had already laid out the plan with them just in case a situation like this had reared its head. So looking around once more he turned to Colt and said.

"Commander I sense no danger but I can't see through the walls, use your helmets X-Ray visor."

"Yes sir General." Colt said in rough tone, he activated and saw that the building was surrounded by mines. Otherwise it was a safe passage. Colt quickly relayed what he saw saying "General there are no droids but it is surrounded by a Mine Field. I suggest we find another way."

"I see, but I think I have an answer to our problem." Ty then cut a hole in the wall so that he could see clearly what he was about to do. Once that was complete he raised his left hand and began calling on the force to help him pick up all the mines and he moved them to a large pile. It was working very well and in no time he had line them up against a destroyed speeder in a long line. He then ordered Raxus the teams explosive and demolitions expert to disarm the mines. Ty then ordered all the men but 2 to follow him in the building, Ty was shocked to see the door was open. But also understood that the Separatist probably believed none would make it that far. Once inside the men separated in groups with Colt going with Ty as well as Sergeant Click went to the top floor. No sooner had the three arrived they were greeted with the full force of a small detachment of Droids and Aqualish. Ty immediately ignited his Lightsabers and both with both ends extended and began fighting. He jumped in the middle and slashed through five droids straight away, he then moved to his left allowing Colt and Click to file in and assist him. Once inside Ty was dodging and deflecting laser bolts back at the droids. He then was helped by Colt who pulled a quick ducking movement and the rolled underneath a jumping Ty gunning down a Super Battle Droid. Click then finished the show by launching an EMP grenade also called a "Droid Popper" which made all the remaining droids a non-factor. Once that was done Ty crushed the droids with a powerful force crushing technique he had been developing, it was a spin on the Sith Force Choke. But it used the knowledge of wanting to crush inanimate objects not living creatures, seeing the droids were finished Ty turned to the fearful Aqualish officer. Ty quickly softened his gaze and said calmly yet full of authority.

"Where is the leader of this branch of the Separatist? Is he at the Capital?"

The Aqualish spoke in his language trying to deter Ty, but he was in for a surprise when Ty answered his lie in Aqualish which was a very complicated use of growls and roars, it was different to the Wookie language and easier to mimic. Hearing this, the officer answered him truthfully saying

"He is in Lessu and his name is Wat Tambor the Techno Union leader. He has been bleeding the system dry, that is why they could not pay back the Trade Federation; it was a set up to begin with. All of it a ploy to make the Twileks sell themselves as a means to pay off the debt they owed."

"Well I will be a Gundarks mother." Said Colt, Ty held his hand up silencing him and asked the Officer

"Where would the Twileks have been taken to?"

"Zygeria and Nal Hutta it is very easy to sell slaves to potential buyers." He answered solemnly.

"General what should we do about this?" asked an interested Click.

"Get the men up here and get started with the Communications system. I will put out a message to Anakin and let him know what is going on, he is on a mission to Zygeria as we speak. Good thing we found this man, also I want him sent to my ships holding area upon this is being completed."

"Yes sir." Said Colt and Click, the two then called the rest of the team up and gave them their orders. Ty then started on his end of the mission and contacted Vos on his holopad since the lines of Communication were now open. He waited about 20 seconds for a reply and received one from the Kiffar Jedi Master looking at Vos he saw he was smiling wondering why he asked

"Vos what has you smiling outside of the victory in Cazne?"

"Your student is the reason I am smiling. He was resourceful, intelligent, and very powerful as a warrior. You have taught him well I have to say. And I have received word that Ayla and Plo Koon have arrived on planet with the complete destruction of the Blockade. Cazne has been completely taken over by our forces. It would have been much harder for us if Ayla had not helped with the strategy, it amazes me how she has never been to Ryloth but knows more about it than most geographers."

"Well it makes since to me, since number one it is in born, and two she has a vested interest in where she comes from even if she has never seen it. Now tell me since I have freed up communications have you heard from Delta Squad and Cham Syndulla?"

"Yes I have, they have done just what you said they would do. And Cham has personally confirmed the disarray within the city. In short if you wish to attack the city now is the time, Savage has already completed 4 sound strategies. And Cham has agreed on the use of 2. All of which allow us access to the under city. It is where the resistance has been holding up, and Savage has given us other options as well such as diversionary tactics and using fake siege techniques to divide the forces which are already in disarray. The only real weak points are the risk of civilians being harmed."

"Can we remedy that?"

"It would be a possibility but Cham and his freedom fighters are the key. But I will not explain over the network. I will tell you in person, Savage is prepared and has agreed with Cham on the two best strategies, Commander Neo is on the way with his Platoon and he is prepared for whatever you need of him outside of negotiations. Who are you leaving in charge of the reestablishing order in Nabat?"

"Commander Colt and the Rancor battalion will stay along with 15% of the 212th. I will meet you in route to Resdin, I say we get the attack started since we still have half a day remaining. But in the end it is Savages' decision, and I will support him. By the way have Zillo and Ayla meet me upon my arrival, she would be beneficial not only for her skills but her appearance as well. Think about it a Twilek Jedi Knight helping to free her people from oppression and slavery."

"Good point well I will see you at coordinates 5,5,6,2,-b,t,9."

"Okay be there soon." Ty then cut the link looked at his data pad saying that the download was finished. He then ordered his men to evacuate and to begin the detonation sequence. Once that was completed he called for Shadow Squadron, 2,500 of the troops he brought, and half of the air and armor assets. Once they had all regrouped with Ty and the newly arrived Bo and Shocker. He called for the 501st to meet him at the coordinates Vos had given him.

(10 minutes later)

On route to the Coordinates Ty received an update from Anakin who had arrived on Zygeria. As it stood the Aqualish had been telling the truth and he was also surprised to know that his hunch about the Zygerians was spot on. It appeared that they were amassing large amounts of slaves from all over the galaxy. It was a sad thing to hear but he was grateful to learn it all the same. Anakin told Ty he had kept the fleet in a safe and hidden position, he said he would investigate a bit more to see not if but how much more the Separatist were involved. The conversation was concluded shortly after and it was good time to since Ty and his men had arrived to meet the portion of the 501st he had ordered for the operations on Ryloth and the Jedi Generals and Clone Commanders. It was a sigh of relief for Ty since he had been hoping to relieve the planet and its people from all this turmoil. Looking around he saw that Vos, Savage, Zillo, Boomer and Cutter of the 501st, Captain Bo, Lieutenant Shocker, Commander Neo, Ayla, and Plo Koon were all organizing the assault. The plan as of now had changed a little or so he was informed by Clone Lieutenant Commander Arno, it was on the order of Savage not 10 minutes earlier to initiate smaller attacks across the planet to draw attention away from the two major assaults. Once he arrived at the war table they quickly began discussing everything in detail. Then it hit Savage like a rock to the head. He spoke up suddenly saying.

"Master I think we should change the plan a bit since we have bought time using the smaller missions across the planet. I believe we split up and attack Resdin first, and about 30 minutes before the next rotation begins launch a night assault on Lessu."

"And what gave you such a suggestion my padawan?"

"Well I believe that if we end this quickly we can eliminate the loss of life for the Twilek people and us. And finally we could capture a nuisance in this galaxy, you have seen the condition of these people it is pitiful and needs to end."

"Very well Savage just tell us what to do."

"Okay well to start I want you to take the portion of the 501st Legion you requisitioned as well as Zillo and his 101st Lion Battalion along with Neo and his Barc Speeder unit and a small portion of his best sharpshooters in the 91st Recon Division to go and take Lessu upon us giving you the signal. Master Vos and Knight Secura will go with you as well as Boomer and Herald, I will have Master Plo and Sergeant Gunner to assist myself, the 49th and 54th infantry units, and finally we will have Sergeant Appo who has been temporarily reassigned to the 54th leading alongside Sergeant Kano of the 49th Infantry unit."

"What about air support it would be beneficial?" Asked Neo

"I will have Earthquake Squadron split in half and I would advise we use them for a second line of defense not a line of offense. It would prove beneficial to have our backs covered, we may have skill and free thinking on our side but we are still outnumbered by the droids on planet and we still may be at risk for reinforcements. Strategy is our greatest asset and preservation of our men is even more important."

"Well-spoken my student I see you have thought this through. Now, I must ask where are Delta Squad and Cham?" asked Ty

"They are still in Resdin leading the resistance in the city. It seems to be paying off; I am using their work inside to allow us to strike from the city's sewer system. Cham has already secured passage for the number of men we are taking. As for you he has sent his second in command to meet you just outside the line of sight for Lessu. Getting you in will be tricky since you need to cross an energy bridge to get in."

"And just how are we going to cross the bridge if it can be shut off so easily with just a press of a button?"

"We are going to make one."

"With what?" asked Neo curiously

"Our own energy bridge of course, I was discussing it with Master Vos and Lieutenant Commander Arno. And they came up with the idea of reverse engineering shield generators, and since they can be widened and with the proper tools reshaped we can make them a full length bridge. And we can use simple reflection with durasteel, and as for the increase in power I managed to get a few power cells from some destroyed droid gunships."

"Good job Savage you are truly showing your merit as a leader. Now I must ask how we are going to use this without knowing it will work."

"We tested on the canyon ridges with a smaller version and it worked fine. Once we have configured the two more powerful versions of it, which should take only about 30 minutes you will be able to make your journey to the meeting point."

"Okay so what is the signal?"

"I or Appo will call out saying kill it, and then begin your assault. Reports from Cham Master also indicate that civilian numbers in Lessu are way down 88% from what they should be. I or Cham don't know why though."

"Slavery and or starvation and also execution, it seems that the CIS was using the excuse for debt as a means to bleed the system dry. This of course made only two options available to the Twileks and that was to sell all valuables or turn to indentured servitude. But now we should not waste time harboring any vengeful emotions for a struggling people. We must do what we can to make it right and as for the slaves I have Anakin working on that very situation as we speak."

"How could you have had that situation being worked on if you just now found out yourself Ty?" asked Ayla

"Well first thing is first Savage you and whoever else you need to finish the bridge get going. And as for your question Ayla before we left I gave Anakin and his men a mission to scout out Zygeria. There were reports of an increase in activity in the system, and with its history we knew it had to be looked into. We have found that there are numerous species being taken for the sole purpose of being slaves and pets. Since Anakin knew how these things work sadly from first-hand experience I thought he would be the best option and also he needs closure on the subject of his past. But to the slaves I have confirmation from Anakin himself that there are vast amounts of Twilek on the planet and most have just arrived within several weeks of the Separatist occupation of Ryloth."

"Oh my, that is grave news, who knows what my people have endured since then? I would like to be in charge of a unit on my own to feel more a part of this mission."

"Very well Ayla I will put you in charge of the 10th assault battalion ARC trooper Dozer or Commander Dozer is in charge there, it now is your permanent command. Master Vos when this is done you and I need to check on our spies with in the Hutt Families, it is still a standing mission; we have taken most of their main supply routes and still finding more. I am not trying to seem unfocused I just want to keep everything up to date."

"I understand Ty and I will take care of it as soon as we complete the taking of Ryloth."

"Very well get ready men we move out in 30 minutes."

(one hour later)

The assault on Resdin had begun upon reaching the city center, and it was of a great importance that they had snuck in. Once inside the first two units came out of all corners of the city. And began working in unison with the resistance, as for Ty he had sent Ayla with the 10th Battalion under her permanent command to a ridge line facing the rear of Lessu.

She would use her unit as a decoy when the signal was given to attack the city they were guided by Chams second-in-command named Wiz Bach. He said that the droids did not have a presence there due to it being difficult for their bodies to traverse the rugged exterior. Unknown to them however were tunnels that led to the top of the ridge.

Ty now having a means to cross the ravine to the capital waited patiently with his men to get into place on the ridge line in front of the Capital City. Looking closer he saw that the walls of the city were large enough to repel steady bombardment. So he decided that once across he would personally open the gates, he even formulated a plan to do so. Since they were out of sight he noticed that there were a large amount of MTT droid transporters, but from previous recon it showed that it already had large amounts of droids in the city itself, then he remembered some of the Nabat natives speaking of how the Droids were confiscating large amounts of valuables. In short it was probably some of those very valuables and the like, so deciding to make a decision he decided to wait it out completely.

It was a good thing too because he finally got the signal from Savage and quickly sent it to Ayla for her to begin her diversionary assault, and in a style only she could manage she hit the city walls with every ordinance her and her men could carry. Now most of the damage was superficial but it did the trick. Ty waited a bit and saw that the battle droids quickly began attacking their rear and even called for most of the heavy armor too. Ty quickly ordered his bridge team to begin and for the speeder units to prepare for the assault over the bridge.

Ty then spoke to Zillo saying

"Commander Zillo prepare for the crossing, we will use the speeders as a cover and to soften the resistance across the bridge. I want you and Lion Battalion to follow me closely okay."

"Yes General Windu. Men get up and prepare for attack, we are taking the Capital at any cost. General Windu will be leading us personally and I for one don't want to disappoint him, and I don't want you to embarrass yourselves, me, and more importantly the Republic. Now get ready."

With a roar of "Sir yes sir." The men locked and loaded and awaited the bridges completion. Since the bridge was created from a ray shield it made the bridge extremely resistant to blaster fire, but since it was augmented to hold things up and act completely solid it made it lose a bit of its effectiveness.

Ty looked at Zillo in silence giving him a nod, Ty then proceeded to look for Neo and said over his comm link

"Neo prepare your speeders the attack will begin in thirty seconds. When the bridge is complete I want you clearing the way, I already have your snipers in place to cover us so just focus on softening the target."

"Understood sir, but what about the city gates?" Came Neo with a reply.

"I am going to deal with that personally, I will open them upon arriving. Now put the bridge up!" He barked and in a flash the bridge was up.

Neo ordered his men to begin and the Speeders were away, with him leading the way. As they got closer he ordered for them to fire at will. The droids on the other side were taken by surprise at the sudden barrage of laser bolts. The droids reacted and began shooting back at the speeders, calling for back up that was most likely not going to arrive. While that was going on Ty and the Lion Battalion were making the charge across and the troopers all clad in Black armor not unlike shadow battalion only they had a Blue Republic insignia on the right shoulder and the legendary Alzoc white lion. It was a symbol of the Talz that Zillo met while on a mission to Alzoc III, where the group of 25 soldiers and Ty Windu brokered peace between Pantora and the Talz. It was them who called them the Lion warriors and Ty and Zillo the "Armor of the Talz." Quite a compliment from such an intelligent and powerful race, and it was this time and at that moment that the Lion Battalion felt they had to show it in the units full glory about why they had the name. They fought well and moved precisely and with a keen sense of special awareness, Ty was leading from the front alongside Zillo and Neo who ordered his speeders to cover the weak spots in their assault while attacking exposed portions of the enemy. Ty was moving quickly and was soon opening the gates; inside the unit found that most of the droids were the basic battle droids, so that meant quick work was made of them.

The attack was going well and Ayla and her diversionary tactic had the droids and Separatist leaders in a mess. Ty made a move into the city as the soldiers made their complete entry, it was easy and the lack of civilians helped tremendously. Ty with Zillo beside him gave command to Vos who was finishing off another set droids, it was good to because the situation with Tambor was getting to its conclusion. Ty ordered Zillo to watch his back as they approached a large building, like a spire in the middle of Lessu. It was surrounded by Commando Droids about 20 or so in all, Ty looked to Zillo who was prepared to fire. They hid behind a crate in a blur when the droids made their next round of watch.

Ty saw some of his men approaching and gave the signal for hide and monitor. The Unit of troopers was very aware at what 1 Commando droid could do let alone 20. The team looked up and saw Zillo give the attack signal surprisingly enough, now as surprised as they may have been, they knew not to disobey Zillo. And with that thought in mind the group attacked without question, alerting the Droids and getting their attention thus granting Ty complete access to pass them unseen. He saw that the doors of the tower were sealed so he decided to go up, he then began to channel the Force to his lower extremities and then in a quick bend in his knees jumped up over 45 ft. to a ledge above the front entrance. He did the same pattern until he reached a vent at the top of the tower, and made his way inside. He did take a quick look at his men before complete entry and found that they had received back up in the form of Neo and Captain Bo.

Once inside Ty made his way quickly and silently, he then paused quickly and opened his holopad. He then brought up the schematics of the building, and he found he was heading in the right direction. After another 45 seconds of constant silent motion he felt something, something ferocious, unsettling, and even brutal. He searched his feelings and emotions and found his composure quickly; he also felt the presence of Wat Tambor. It seemed Wat Tambor was in a panic if his presence was anything to go by, Ty made his way above the Chair Mans office. It was then that Ty made sure he was prepared for battle; he double checked his armor and weapons. He then grabbed his purple double bladed lightsaber, and then made a very nice and easy entry. Which was him using the Force cracking and destroying the ceiling, this caused surprise to the two occupants with in the room. The one Ty recognized first was Wat Tambor, the second was a man he had seen and knew. He was a Jedi Master once and very gifted at that, his name was Denarius Silver. Denarius was red Zeltron of about 6'2 and 180 lbs. He wore a red and grey cloak over a black jumpsuit, the cloak had the emblem of a red sun in the middle. Ty immediately knew it was the Blood Sun Council, and to see a fallen Jedi amongst them and one of Denarius' power meant there were more.

Ty looked at the man with a blank face while at the same time barring off the door of the room to prevent Wat from running. He sealed it with the debris from the ceiling and a weapons locker; it was a simple force pull. Wat was in fear at this time and now he knew he would be captured if Denarius failed. So he opted to hide behind an information computer with no weapons at all.

Denarius looked at Ty with his eyes showing he was truly a Sith, Denarius smiled at him and said in clear voice.

"I am surprised to see you Ty Windu it makes me proud to see you as Knight it just too bad you won't be one much longer."

"Is that so Denarius, I really am sorry to hear you and see you like this. "Such a shame it is." Master Yoda would say he really thought highly of you especially as you made your way to master. Then you go and fall to the Dark Side, you are such a disappointment, but I refuse to let the past friendship we had be the reason I don't carry out my duty, but as is protocol I will offer you a chance for surrender."

"I refuse, and I will end you today."

With that the battle began.

Ty ignited his lightsaber at both ends just as Denarius ignited his crimson blade. They stared each other down for a moment looking each other with a calculating gaze, then like a bolt of lightning Denarius was in Tys' face. Denarius attacked using form 4 and launched and overhead strike, Ty sidestepped and blocked the attack with the back end of his lightsaber. He then spun trying to land strike of his own, Denarius moved like the master he was and deflected the counter-attack and try to launch his own as well, it was a spinning low slash aimed at Ty's legs which he jumped over with a use of perfect timing. It was then Ty used his Masters style of Form 7 which he now combined with the Form 3 he started with in the beginning of the fight. Denarius was in shock at the sight, which was not surprising since all the interaction and knowledge he had of Ty was when he was a child, and he had been gone for 12 years. Denarius was now a bit concerned with the skill set of the Horrun Kal Jedi. Denarius then started focusing on his hands concentrating the force into them. He then in a quick pushing motion launched a wall of Force energy at Ty who did something surprising; he deflected it with his own. Denarius then tried a barrage of red lightning, which was also blocked by a barrage of blue lightning. It was during that time when Ty ducked under the lightning and made his way to a blind spot, or what he thought was a blind spot. Denarius was too good for that type of attack to work, and Denarius made sure Ty knew it by launching a kick to his chest knocking him on his back. Ty recovered though and flew back in with the ferocity of Form 7 in all its glory.

Ty swung and slashed with a precision beyond his years, and a patience Denarius had not seen since he knew Tys' master. He fought hard and moved gracefully, and waited for openings which when fighting Denarius was almost non-existent. But the barrage and patience paid off when he got a good strike in on the warrior's leg. Denarius moved back in pain but it only made his anger grow, especially at being beaten by a Jedi who he never seen a Sith Warrior before. It was a moment of silence and Ty was breathing as calm as he did when he started, Denarius however was in a rage and in pain, with his breathing being a bit labored. He looked at Ty and reignited his lightsaber; Ty did the same and moved quickly to end the fight. Denarius moved as well completely forgetting the pain and fought with a ferocity only a Sith could have. He stabbed and slashed at Ty using powerful strikes, Ty quickly realized he was now using Form 5. It was in the heat of the fight that the seemingly forgotten Wat Tambor who was trying to sneak and make an opening to escape. Wat was in for a surprise when he did manage to open the door, on the other side he found a unit of clone troopers led by Zillo and Neo, who were in awe at the battle before them. It was a blur of sabers and waves energy being exchanged, and it was this very reason that none of the men under the Command of Ty Windu would abandon or betray him. It was just logical to fight for a man who would fight for you, and it was then that the battle reached its climax.

Ty was in a defense mode right now and only launched counter-attacks, and made good use of his hand to hand training by deflecting the occasional punch and kick. And then a move worthy of his teacher he turned the tables, he spun out of the way of the constant attack, ducked under a reverse slash, and finally ended with a complete decapitation. This of course shocked everyone present who heard Jedi did not usually kill their opponents, but for Ty Windu he knew that this man he was fighting would just so kill himself before revealing anything of importance.

After the dust settled he looked down and saw the look of hatred on the face of Denarius Silver. But if you looked at Ty you would see a look of peace and a look of goodbye. For you see Denarius used to train Ty and Anakin when some of the other teachers were not available, now this was before the special training, so he helped build the foundation for those two on several occasions. So you can see why it would concern Ty and no doubt Anakin with his death, and for Ty he came to a conclusion, and that was that it needed to be done.

Looking at the men who had now detained Wat Tambor he asked Zillo

"What is the situation Commander?"

"Complete Republic control, Resdin is completely taken and Lessu is ready to make the announcement of freedom. Cham Syndulla will be here shortly to do just that along with Delta Squad members Boss and Sev. General Secura and Vos have started helping with rebuilding plans. And your Padawan as well and as Master Plo Koon have made sure to have all the food and building materials sent to the planet it will be here in 2 rotations. I assume you want to leave a supplement of troopers I would suggest at least 7,000 troops."

"I agree and have Captain Bo stay here leading them all, I would like to begin a full military training program, and I want reports on their progression."

"Yes sir General, it will begin immediately after Chams speech."

"Very good Commander, and will you look at this." Said Ty looking behind Zillo, it was Cham Syndulla covered in dirt and droid oil. Ty spoke saying "I am glad to see you are alright Cham and the way you look will help what we discussed."

"I have no doubt that it will; I even have some vids to prove my work in the battle. Good I will begin the speech when you are ready."

"Okay I will press the button now."

Cham gathered a breath and looked into the camera, he had to speak truthfully and clearly, and he had the whole galaxy listening. So without any more hesitation he said

"People of Ryloth I am happy to say to you all that we have won back our freedom, and to the Republic I am grateful for your help and keeping your promise to assist us and in the capture of Separatist member Wat Tambor. This war I know goes beyond Ryloth but I know our victory will inspire others, I would also like to personally thank the Jedi order and the Jedi presence here on Ryloth and I would like to give a bow of respect to the Clone Troopers who help save us all. I personally want to thank Jedi Knight Ty Windu and his Padawan Savage Oppress for their bravery and care for our people, and also I would like to thank one of our very people Jedi Knight Ayla Secura for her help as well. I know that there were others here as well but I do not know all their names but I thank them all the same, we thank them all the same. Now I would like to address the senate who I know is watching, I would like for you to realize how ineffective our current senator has been. If not for his cowardice I believe we would have not have been in a situation this bad."

Cham paused a moment then looked at Ty and received a nod of approval for what he was saying. He then started again saying

"I know I have been called an extremist and a radical, even called crazy at times. But I would like to clarify this assumption, I am not an extremist I am a realist and I am very proud of that fact. I want change for my people and the galaxy and I believe that if you are not willing to sacrifice for peace then there can be no peace. And I know I am not alone in this thought and that we can make it work. Which is why I will be holding a conference with my one time competitor for Senator of Ryloth Senator Ta, it will be overseen by a neutral party which I would like to be a member of the Jedi Council. The conference will be open to the public and it will end in a vote for who is more suitable to represent us in the senate. It will be held 2 weeks from today, I will be hoping and praying you all will make the right decision. Thank you and good day to you all, may the Republic be standing always." And in press of a button the link that was to the Republic capital and all its members was cut.

It was a ruckus in Coruscant and big representation of hope to all the worlds in the mid-rim and to the core. And it was now being sent across the sparsely connected systems in the Outer-Rim. Ty looked at the man and shook his hand saying

"Wonderful work Cham and a great plan as a whole, it is truly amazing how you came up with that on such short notice. Now you better get it together as soon as possible, and I will be waiting to hear the results. Now let me ask you something who would like to oversee the conference?"

"I would like it to be Master Yoda, he is level headed, politically inclined, and very attentive all qualities of a person suited to listen and give opinion."

"Very well I will have him alerted of your request and see if he will work with Captain Bo until the conference is completed. He will not be able to stay any longer than that his is needed severely on Coruscant."

"I understand and thank you and be safe, I will keep in touch when I can. May the Force be with you and another thing if I do become senator I want you to call me Cham and only Cham no matter who is present. I feel you are friend forever and I want to keep it that way."

"As do I Cham and the same goes for me when I reach Master."

"Well it won't take you too long for such an honor, if you are anything like your Master Mace Windu."

The two departed with a handshake and Ty went to find Ayla and was lucky that Vos was speaking with a now present Plo Koon. Looking around to make sure they were alone he approached and escorted her to a more private setting. Looking at her he said

"I am glad to see you are safe, how was it seeing your home and helping to free it?"

"It was amazing to be here and to do this, and then to hear my name mentioned by the champion of my people makes me feel wonderful."

"I am glad to hear it and glad to see you happy. How was it leading the 10th?"

"It was good and also different; it made it a lot easier for me to do my job also with Dozer as my second. I want to thank you for bringing me here as well, it was a fulfilling assignment and I was happy to be of service."

"I am glad to have been able to help, and I will be bringing you with me on whatever the next mission is. Now let's go before any one becomes suspicious."

With a smile and a quick kiss the two departed back into the crowd of troopers appearing again a good distance apart. Ty then found his Padawan who was going over some charts; he looked up to see his master a little dusty and with a few cuts but not looking any less kind and powerful than normal. In fact he looked a bit happier than he usually did, so he smiled and said

"Hello Master, a hell of a day is it not?"

"Quite, I was thinking of you quite a bit after you gave the signal. I know you are proven effective and quite capable but you are still my student, and I have great concern for your well-being. So let me ask the question of how the battle went for you and Plo?"

"It was hectic once the attack started, and I was a bit weary at first about all the civilians who had taken up arms with Cham and Delta Squad. But when I saw how well they fought it helped me fight better as well, and a word of encouragement from Master Plo never hurt anyone either. The troopers fought well, moved well, and adapted well, the fight was the worst in the alley ways and inside the buildings, and add to the facts that the city goes up made it hard to get around at times. Once it was cleared out however we were able to find some information on the Separatist activity on the planet and found that you sending Anakin to Zygeria was a very prudent move by you, and it also confirmed our suspicion of the Separatist namely the Trade Federation being involved in slavery even before the war officially started."

"Good to know one and a sin to all is what slavery is. I am glad I sent Anakin and Rex to make sure that it ends."

"What are we going to do about the Banking Clan, I don't mean to be looking to far ahead but I think we should address it Scipio is a high priority Target."

"I agree but I want to make sure this situation is completely squared away, and I want to attend to your training a bit more."

"I see your point and am always ready to train, and I believe we should see this through."

And no sooner than he had said that he got a call on his communications link. He then left and got inside an empty gunship cockpit and took the call. And to his surprise it was Mace and his first student Depa Bilaba, She was looking at him with a hint of jealousy and disdain, Ty smiled instead saying.

"Hello Masters I am pleased to hear from you; and Master Bilaba how is your student doing I hope is well?"

"Quite well, and I hope yours is as well, it is not very often that someone of your age is given the responsibility of teaching another."

"I know and have taken all steps to ensure his success, but I don't believe that is why you contacted me." Ty said getting back to the point.

"No it isn't." said Mace "I have contacted you do to your success on Ryloth. The speech Cham Syndulla made has gotten the attention of the entire Senate and the Republic, now I would like to commend you for your success and would like your full report."

"Well it started out just as we planned it to surprisingly enough; my padawan Savage, as well as I, and Master Plo Koon each led units of fighter squadrons to attack the Blockade. It was a very quick conflict after we broke the first line. After we created a soft spot in the Separatist planetary defense the fleet I brought under the leadership of Admiral Kato Wall and Captain Bombwell launched an all-out barrage against the entirety of the oppositions forces, this effectively ended the space conflict which allowed us to land on the planet."

"Very good, now onto the conflict on the planet's surface, was the planet as a whole in as bad a shape as Senator Ta said it was?" asked Mace

"Yes it was and a bit worse than that once we arrived. The first attack was led by Quinlan Vos and Padawan Savage, the battle was a dangerous due to the battle being in the mostly open terrain of Cazne, then there was the problem of the main base being in a Canyon that was while not narrow still a tight space." Then Ty stopped and was greeted with a message on his data pad which had the full report on all the battles that took place. Ty after a quick read out of the most important information spoke again saying

"Excuse me for that Masters I apologize for that interruption. I have just received the full report for all the battles, it will save us and you the time from having to hear separate reports on the same subject. Now what I was saying ties in with my students experiences in Cazne as well as Master Vos. They go on to say that the Battalion were engaged in a full frontal assault but Savage made a suggestion of creating a flanking maneuver using the heavy armored units to take some of the attention off of the approach, he then kept this up by using the ridgelines surrounding the enemy base as a means of boxing them in as well as well. obviously this was a success and the leader of that Droid base surrendered and is at this very moment locked up on my cruiser in the brig. It is Umbaran General Juba Bold, and he has agreed to a confess all he knows on the grounds of some form of protection or amnesty."

"Well he will get protection but no amnesty; he is responsible for a lot of the turmoil on the planet of Ryloth and as such must be punished." Spoke up Master Bilaba

"I agree with you 110% Master Bilaba, and I would like to add we have Wat Tambor sitting in a blacked out cell trying to break his will, since we can't physically harm him we can let him think himself into talking. Basically a solitary confinement a hard method for a man who has known nothing but greed and luxuries, it won't take too long I don't think."

"Very good my old student, you are more like me than I thought." Mace said with a rare smile. Ty took notice of Depa and her look of jealousy, but he kept it hidden well that he knew about it. Ty then took his attention back to the debriefing and spoke of the taking of Nabat and how well Savage did leading the entire taking of Resdin and his heroism in battle and how he even designed the energy bridge.

Then came time to explain how it went taking Lessu, Ty gathered all his thoughts and then said seriously and even more clearly saying

"Now the taking of the Capitol was a bit more complexed due to have to cross the bridge in one piece. The 101st Lion Battalion was stellar and very well trained, the 91st recon was also ahead of its time as well kicking off the charge to the gates. It was also thanks to Knight Ayla Secura and her now permanent command of the 10th Battalion did a full diversionary assault against the rear mountain ridge behind the city itself. Commander Neo and his unit of speeders softened up the approach and allowed the 101st to attack upon my opening the gates, Master Vos was my second-in-command and upon reaching the city center I gave a last order for him to clear it out and save any civilians remaining with in the city. It went well until I reached the Chairman's Tower; it was surrounded by a squad of Commando Droids and at the time it was only a Commander Zillo and I since we wanted to try and make the entry inside the building quiet as possible. And the fact that the battle was raging outside of course made the approach rather easy and it made the Squadron of Commando Droids the last line of defense for Wat Tambor or so I thought."

Ty paused then looked down at the ground, which Mace took notice of saying

"Ty something is obviously bothering you and it took place when you captured Tambor, so please continue."

"Yes Master, Well I was able to sneak in unseen thanks to the arrival of 5 troopers, who assisted Commander Zillo and they all survived do in no small part to the arrivals of Commander Neo and Captain Bo. Their distraction granted me entry and that is where my battle came to be, I snuck in through the vents and found my assignment and target Wat Tambor. He was however not alone and was with one of our own, or well he was before he disappeared 12 years ago. It was Master Denarius Silver, he was allied with the Sith Acolytes you battled with on Geonosis. He was as skilled as ever and more evil than I thought anyone that was once a Jedi could be. I kept his cloak and lightsaber and I will look through all the information on him that I can decipher. Though I do not think it will be much at all since all he had was one Data cylinder on him. But any information is good information at least in War."

"I see, can you explain how the battle between you two went?"

"Of course I can though it may surprise even you on how well I fought against one of my teachers."

"With you anything is possible, now please continue."

Ty then proceeded to explain the battle and what happened and even had proof on a camera in the office. It was a bitter sweet moment for Ty to tell his first victory against a Sith practitioner of any level but the fact that it was a one-time Jedi Master with his skills at an even higher level than before was fulfilling for him. After he explained Mace Windu asked Depa Bilaba to file the report with the council, she did so leaving Ty alone with his one Time Master.

Mace looked at Ty in a way only a teacher could and also a look of regret on his face. Ty asked suddenly

"What is the matter Master?"

"It is just me thinking about how far you have come and how I allowed my own fears influence the others. The senior members of the council did not originally want to do what it tried to do. I was trying not to sound as if I was showing favoritism and attachment, so I took the words Master Yoda spoke to me about being weary of you and Anakin being together due to your power. I was misguided and I admit that, and further more you were right to do what you did and you used what was given to you by us against us. I also want to say you defeating a once Jedi Master in combat is impressive and you are truly a Jedi to be appreciated."

Ty was shocked and did not hide it which made Mace say this

"Now do not mistake me for being soft now my old Padawan, but I do believe in humility. And it is something you have shown me on more than one occasion, and finally don't get used to me being this way you get it once every ten years." He said causing Ty to laugh.

It amazed Ty how he much he appreciated Mace as a teacher, and it was surprising how he was one of the few people who would see his Master in some type of Vulnerability. It was if Ty was truly his nephew or son at times. Ty then said to his Master

"I thank you Master and I will continue to do my duty, may I ask who has filled in the missing positions on the council."

"Well with Masters Mundi, Fisto, Plo, and Kenobi leaving we filled the positions with Master Cin Drallig, Master Tholme, Jedi Master Bilaba is back on the council, and finally we have Anakin's old Master Tera Sinube."

"I see all good choices and all capable warriors and teachers."

"Yes Yoda and I agreed the same, Well Ty Windu congratulations on your success."

"Thank you Master and please inform Master Yoda that he has been requested to Mediate the summit with Cham Syndulla and Senator Ta. It will be of a great importance for the people of Ryloth."

"Very Well I will do that now please rest and take care. May the Force be with you."

And with that the link was cut.

Looking at the sunset while still in the gunship he called for Savage and the others as well as Zillo and Neo, to get in so he could take them all to the ship, he was rewarded also with added passenger Wat Tambor in cuffs and begging. Once they arrived on the "Krayt Dragons Might" they booked Tambor, got the casualty list which was extremely low for what it could have been, and then proceeded to eat, shower, and sleep.

All were glad for the success and all the troopers were proud of the success of taking a planet as important as Ryloth but doing it so well, all in all a day to remember and to build from.


End file.
